The Best Challenge
by anak ayam
Summary: Jika pacarmu, yang juga mantan gurumu memberikan sebuah tantangan yang menggoda padamu. "Jika kau mendapat nilai minimal 80, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan. Jika kau mendapat nilai 90, aku akan menciummu. Dan.. Jika kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna..
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEST CHALLENGE**

**Disclamer: Mas sashi-san.. tolong comblangin kou sama gaara donk..**

***puppy eyes no jutsu..**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bl, gaje, aneh, pemaksaan cerita, pov berantakan, ooc, alur kecepetan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary: Jika pacarmu, yang juga mantan gurumu memberikan sebuah tantangan yang menggoda padamu. "Jika kau mendapat nilai minimal 80, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan. Jika kau mendapat nilai 90, aku akan menciummu. Dan.. Jika kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna.. Aku akan mengabulkan APAPUN permintaanmu."**

**Naruto : 18 tahun**

**Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**-enjoy plizz-**

**XXXOOO(o)OOOXXX**

**-THE BEST CHALLENGE-**

Siang hari yang terik di kediaman Namikaze. Tampak dua orang pemuda tengah memadu kasih di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa oranye. Ups.. Salah. Ternyata mereka sedang melakukan hal yang paling dibenci oleh pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut. Apalagi jika bukan be-la-jar. Tentu saja dengan sang kekasih yang menjadi tutornya.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan, bermodel seperti pantat ayam. Dengan mata sewarna onyx tersebut. (Kou: Alah.. sebut aja Sasuke.)

*Sasuke: Woi.. Dasar author males lo.. (tu tau)

Mantan guru SMA, sekaligus pacar Naruto yang berbeda usia 5 tahun itu. Kini tengah mengalami sebuah cobaan hidup. Tampak sebuah urat melintang muncul di keningnya. Menandakan pemuda tersebut tengah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"DOBE.. Sudah dari tadi kujelaskan padamu berulang-kali. Kenapa tidak ada satupun rumus yang bisa masuk di otakmu itu, hah?" Teriak Sasuke penuh emosi.

"Mana kutahu, Teme. Lagian siapa sih yang buat rumus susah begini? Pasti orang itu sengaja mau membuatku gila. Biar nanti kukutuk dia." Rutuk Naruto.

Sebuah jitakanpun mampir dengan mulus di kepalanya.

"Ittai.." Pekik Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme? Bagaimana kalau aku jadi bodoh karena kau terus memukuli kepalaku?" Protesnya.

"Kau itu memang sudah bodoh, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Tak lupa sebuah senyum mengejek mengembang di wajahnya

Yang sukses membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Sedangkan sang pelaku penghinaan tersebut hanya memasang tampang stoic andalannya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia mulai menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa, Teme?" Sahut Naruto kesal.

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa merinding saat melihatnya. Diapun meneguk ludah saat melihat ekspresi sang kekasih.

"Ka- kau kenapa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto gugup. Jelas sekali dia terlihat tegang. Apalagi saat sang kekasih mulai mendekatinya perlahan. Sungguh menggoda. (*oowh.. Kou melted ngebayanginnya. Sampe merinding. /).

"Aku punya tantangan untukmu, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Ng~.. Ja-jangan dekat-dekat Teme!" Jawab Naruto pelan seraya mendorong Sasuke agar sedikit menjauh darinya.

Tapi bukannya menjauh Sasuke malah sengaja merapatkan dirinya. Bahkan dia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang Namikaze muda, agar dia tidak dapat melarikan diri.

"Yakin, kau tidak mau aku dekat-dekat?" Bisik Sasuke lagi di telinga Naruto. Bahkan kali ini dengan sengaja Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ngg~.. Teme." Desah Naruto.

"Kembali ke topik. Jadi bagaimana, Dobe? Mau menerima tantanganku? Aku jamin kau tidak akan rugi." Bisik Sasuke masih menggoda.

"Ta-tantangan apa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto. Tampaknya dia mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan desah nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

"Jawab dulu, Dobe!" Desak Sasuke.

"Tapi lepaskan aku dulu, Teme!" Pinta Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Terlihat Naruto memejamkan mata dan beberapa kali menarik nafas panjang mencoba menenangkan diri. Membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya menahan senyum geli. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat Naruto pun membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Nah.. Sekarang katakan apa tantangan yang kau maksud, Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tadi, membuat sasuke kembali menunjukan seringaiannya. Tampak jelas kilat jahil terpancar di matanya.

"Kau tahukan Dobe. Kalau nilaimu akhir-akhir ini sangat mengkhawatirkan. Karena itu aku membuat sebuah permainan yang akan meningkatkan semangat belajarmu dan juga nilai-nilaimu." Ucap Sasuke seraya menatap mata safir Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Teme! Katakan saja apa maksudmu sebenarnya!" seru Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Ck.. Kau tidak sabaran sekali sih, Dobe." Decih Sasuke.

"Begini..Jika kau mendapat nilai minimal 80, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan. Jika kau mendapat nilai 90, aku akan menciummu. Dan.. Jika kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna.. Aku akan mengabulkan **APAPUN** permintaanmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Eh.. Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya juga kita.. eh.. mm.. bi-biasa berciuman." Ucap Naruto terbata. Terlihat dengan jelas semburat merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya saat dia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku sudah memikirkan tentang hal itu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke enteng.

"Eh.." Seru Naruto yang tampak tak mengerti.

"Kau tahukan dalam setiap tantangan pasti ada hadiahnya. Begitupun sebaliknya pasti ada hukumannya." Jelas Sasuke, memandang Naruto yang tampak sangat serius memperhatikannya. Menunggu penjelasan dari kata-kata Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu jika kau mendapatkan nilai di bawah tantangan yang kusebutkan tadi. Aku tidak akan menciummu lagi. Dan juga tidak akan menemani dan mengantarmu ke Ichiraku." Jelas Sasuke.

"EEEEHH.." Teriak Naruto seraya membelalakan matanya.

**_TBC_**

**Fuh.. Tadinya kou mau buat oneshoot, g jadi deh. Karna kayaknya bakal panjang dan kou g kuat ngetiknya. Jadilah multicepi. Maaf klo kependekan. *dikubur idup-idup karna males**

**Maaf klo banyak typo dan saudara-saudaranya. Maklumlah bahasaku tuh ancur banget. Semoga para readers berkenan membacanya. Dan terhibur pastinya. ^^**

**Ku buat fic sekalian sebagai wujud terima kasih pada para author yang udah buat kou terhibur atas karya-karyanya dan kerja kerasnya.. (sekarang berasa jadi author susah. Males ngetik mulu..) *diinjek-injek.. *minna: Itu mah mang elonya males..**

**Yah.. Semoga minna-san terhibur dan senang.. ^^**

**Maaf klo-klo kurang memuaskan.. ^^**

**With smile.. ^^**

**-Kou-**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BEST CHALLENGE**

**Disclamer: Mas sashi-san.. tolong comblangin kou sama gaara donk..**

***puppy eyes no jutsu..**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bl, gaje, aneh, pemaksaan cerita, pov berantakan, ooc, alur kecepetan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary: Jika pacarmu, yang juga mantan gurumu memberikan sebuah tantangan yang menggoda padamu. "Jika kau mendapat nilai minimal 80, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan. Jika kau mendapat nilai 90, aku akan menciummu. Dan.. Jika kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna.. Aku akan mengabulkan APAPUN permintaanmu."**

**Naruto : 18 tahun**

**Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**-enjoy plizz-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

**-THE BEST CHALLENGE-**

Malamnya di Kediaman Namikaze. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Jam di dindingnya sudah hampir menunjukan pukul sebelas. Tapi tak tampak sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda tersebut akan segera terlelap. Pikiran pemuda tersebut melayang pada kejadian tadi siang. Saat dimana sang kekasih memberinya tantangan aneh.

"Haah.." Hela Naruto yang entah sudah helaan yang keberapa malam itu.

Sudah hampir 4 tahun dia menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda emo bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Sejak dia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang menjadi wali kelasnya di Konoha High School dulu. Saat itu Sasuke baru menjadi seorang guru di KHS yang ternyata adalah anak dari pemilik Yayasan sekolah tersebut. Jika kuingat-ingat lagi masa itu. Masa-masa yang menegangkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Membuatku tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Tak terasa kantuk mulai menguasaiku dan akhirnya akupun terlelap.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Beberapa hari setelah Sasuke mengajukan tantangan tersebut. Kupikir dia bercanda dengan kata-katanya waktu itu. Yah.. memang dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda. Dan itu terbukti. Dia benar-benar tidak menyentuhku sama sekali. Dia tidak lagi merangkulku dan mengusap kepalaku saat jeda istirahat belajar, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Bahkan dia tidak memberiku ciuman perpisahan saat pulang. Dan.. yang paling parah. Dia tidak mau mengantarku ke Ichiraku di kota sebelah.

Ugh.. Itu membuatku frustasi. Uuuhh.. Ramen.. Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak menikmati nikmatnya ramen Ichiraku langgananku. Aku memang selalu makan ramen instant di rumah. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak cukup. Ini benar-benar minggu terburuk dalam hidupku. Seandainya aku bisa menyetir. Jangankan menyetir, mengendarai sepeda saja aku tidak bisa.

Dan seperti biasanya Sasuke selalu datang setiap hari pukul lima sore. Tentu saja untuk mengajariku belajar. Hah.. Seakan pernah ada hal lain selain itu.

"Jangan melamun, Dobe!" Tegur Sasuke.

"Uuuhh.." Balas Naruto seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya, yang menandakan dia tengah kesal saat ini.

"Masih ngambek soal ramen itu, hah?" Tanya Sasuke cuek. Tentu dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Teme~.. Kumohon Temeee~.. Antarkan aku yaa~.. Kau kan tahu aku tidak dapat hidup tanpa ramen Ichiraku~.." Melas Naruto seraya melancarkan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke. Singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Hu.. hu.. Teme~.. Memangnya apa salahnya sih, kau mengantarku sebentar ke Ichiraku. Kita bisa pergi setiap sabtu dan minggu pagi seperti biasa, Teme~.. Aku bosan jika harus belajar di rumah setiap hari. Akukan juga butuh istirahat, Teme~.." Rayu Naruto lagi.

"Hah.." Hela Sasuke. Sepertinya dia tidak tahan juga mendengar rengekan si pirang. Tapi dia harus mengambil langkah tegas.

"Tidak, Dobe." Tolak Sasuke lagi.

Dan Naruto tahu, sekali kekasihnya itu memutuskan sesuatu, akan sangat sulit mengubah pendiriannya tersebut. Jadi dia hanya diam seraya menahan perasaannya yang sepertinya akan tumpah ruah sebentar lagi.

Benar saja. Tampak sesuatu tengah mengambang di kedua mata berwarna langit biru cerah itu. Membuatnya kedua mata itu seakan tengah disapu mendung.

"Dobe!" Seru Sasuke. Tampak jelas ada nada terkejut bercampur cemas di dalam suaranya.

"Ja.. jangan menangis, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kaukan tahu. Aku melakukan ini untukmu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke lagi berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

Tapi Naruto masih diam, terlihat jelas dia mencoba menahan jatuhnya bulir-bulir bening itu ke pipinya.

"Aku tidak mau karena gara-gara aku nilai-nilaimu jadi turun, Dobe. Aku mau kau bisa cepat lulus dari Kodai (Konoha Daigaku) dengan nilai yang baik. Sehingga kita bisa selalu bertemu setiap hari. Bukan hanya sore hari saja. Aku ingin kita bisa bekerja bersama di KHS. Apa kau mengerti, Dobe?" Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sasuke mulai terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tahu Sasuke perduli padanya, pada masa depannya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke sangat memikirkannya. Bahwa Sasuke juga menginginkannya seperti dia menginginkan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sebuah usapan lembut dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang lembut itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Terlihat sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah yang biasanya stoic itu. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terlihat dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Hal yang membuat detak jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat. Membuatnya sesak nafas, karena terpesona akan pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Hal yang juga membuatnya lupa akan kekesalannya.

"Jangan melamun, Dobe!" Seru Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan indah Naruto.

"Eh.. Ah.. Ti-tidak kok, Teme. Siapa juga yang melamun." Kilah Naruto. Tampak semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi tan Naruto.

"Oh, ya?" Ucap Sasuke tak percaya. Menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"I-iya, kok." Jawab Naruto masih berkilah, seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan sang Uchiha.

Melihat kelakuan sang kekasih yang menurutnya menggemaskan tersebut. Timbul sebuah ide untuk sedikit menggoda mataharinya itu.

Dengan gerakan perlahan yang jelas-jelas terlihat disengaja tersebut. Sasuke merapatkan dirinya pada sang kekasih. Mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih dagu Naruto dengan jari-jari pucatnya. Memaksa sang Namikaze muda tersebut memandang kedua mata onyx Sasuke yang selalu dapat menghipnotisnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kau melamun saat menatapku, Dobe? Melihat pemandangan indah? Atau kau memikirkan sesuatu yang.." Bisik sasuke menggoda, sengaja tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Tetapi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto yang terlihat semakin memerah.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pun menutup matanya. Merasa suasana tersebut akan berujung pada sesuatu yang telah lama dia rindukan.

Lama Naruto menutup mata dan menunggu. Menunggu sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Tapi entah kenapa apa yang dia tunggu itu tidak pernah datang. Dia tidak dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut dan manis itu mendarat di bibirnya.

Akhirnya diapun membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba mencari penyebab mengapa bibir sang kekasih tidak pernah mendarat di bibirnya.

Terlihat sang Uchiha muda tersebut tengah memandangnya, lengkap disertai dengan seringaian tersungging di bibirnya. Terlihat mengejek. Hal yang membuat pipi Naruto –ralat- Seluruh wajah Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sedang menunggu sesuatu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, sengaja.

"Memang apa yang tadi sedang kau harapkan, Dobe? Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau semesum itu." Tanya Sasuke lagi. Berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang tengah diinginkan malaikat pirangnya tersebut. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha yang jenius itu tidak mengerti hal semudah itu.

"Uuugghh.. TEMEEE.." Teriakan pun Naruto membahana di kediaman Namikaze sore itu.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Selama beberapa hari ini Naruto belajar ekstra keras untuk menghadapi ujian matematika yang akan diadakan lusa. Di Kodai setiap selesai pembahasan materi baru, akan diadakan ujian untuk mengetes sampai dimana para mahasiswa dapat memahami materi tersebut. Kebetulan kali ini giliran mata kuliah yang paling banyak ditakuti oleh kebanyakan orang itu.

Hari-hari yang menyiksa bagi Naruto. Karena pada saat ujian seperti inilah, sang kekasih akan menjelma menjadi iblis yang akan semakin menyiksanya dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan rumus yang akan membuatnya gila. Apalagi matematika itu termasuk pelajaran yang paling dia benci, setelah bahasa ingris tentunya.

Tapi Naruto berusaha sebaik mungkin agar dapat nilai yang bagus. Apalagi mengingat akan iming-iming ramen Ichiraku menari-nari dalam benaknya. Membuatnya meneguk liur tertahan.

Ya.. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tega juga melihat malaikat pirangnya itu merengek-rengek setiap hari, membicarakan tentang betapa rindunya dia pada ramen Ichiraku. Betapa nikmat kuah juga tebal potongan daging yang menghiasi miso ramen favoritnya dan sebagainya. Kau juga mungkin akan gila, jika harus mendengar hal itu setiap hari. Karena itu untuk membungkam ocehan Naruto tersebut, Sasuke berjanji setiap selesai ujian. Sasuke akan mentraktir Naruto ramen Ichiraku.

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang setelah ujian, Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia. Menyunggingkan senyum khasnya kepada setiap orang, bahkan kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia terburu-buru pulang ke rumahnya. Karena dia ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan menanti kedatangan sang kekasih, tentu saja untuk menagih janjinya.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menghampiri apartemen Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Karena sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga sore, sedangkan KHS bubar pada pukul satu. Dia pasti sudah ada di apartemennya. Sasuke selalu langsung pulang ke apartemennya selesai mengajar. Karena dia lebih memilih membawa pulang tugasnya daripada harus mengerjakannya dengan iring-iringan merdu para penggemarnya.

Tapi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Sasuke pernah mengatakan untuk tidak mendatangi apartemennya pada hari biasa, karena dia pasti sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Tugas seorang guru memang berat. Apalagi setiap sore Sasuke masih harus menjadi tutor Naruto. Yah.. tidak ada salahnya menekan egonya sedikitkan!

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto pun tiba. Hari pembagian hasil ujian. Saat ini seorang wanita cantik yang bisa dibilang teman dekat naruto, yang bernama Haruno Sakura sedang membagikan hasil ujian minggu lalu. Saat namanya dipanggil dengan penuh semangat, Naruto maju ke depan dan mengambil hasil ujian yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"He.. he.. Terima kasih, Sakura-chan." Teriak Naruto yang dibalas gelengan kepala dan senyum maklum Sakura melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Naruto pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia belum melihat hasil ujiannya saat Sakura memberikannya tadi. Sesudah sampai di tempat duduknya pun, Naruto hanya memandangi kertas ujiannya yang dia letakan terbalik.

Akhirnya setelah meneguk ludah dengan paksa. Naruto membulatkan tekat untuk membalik kertas ujiannya tersebut. Dia menarik dan membalik cepat kertas ujian yg sedari tadi tergeletak terbalik di mejanya.

"EITS.." Serunya.

**-TBC-**

**He.. he.. he.. segitu dulu y.. *dihajar**

**Hu.. hu.. hu.. Terharu ada yang bersedia baca bahkan ngeripiu.. *hug minna.. ^^**

**MAKASIH SEMUANYA.. ^^**

**Ho.. ho.. *deathglare dari reader..**

***Ciut.. he2.. *nyengir..**

**HUEEEE.. GOMEEEEEN… He5.. Idenya mentok.. endingnya sih kebayang, tp… he2.. gitu deh.. *dikeroyok... urgh.. moodnya g ada c.. banyak tugas jg.. gomen ne.. *sujud2**

**Bales ripiu dulu, ah..**

**Matthew77 **tadinya mang mau begitu. Tapi idenya berkembang. Jadi banyak deh.. T^T.. Gomen… Bukan bermaksud mau menyiksa.. TToTT.. Tapi itu udah pagi buta. Udah ngantuk.. hu5..

Naru: waktunya tidur sambil ngayal yang "Iyaiya" ya?

Kou: Ho'oh.. *ngangguk.. EH..?

WOI.. NARU BUKA-BUKA AIB GUA LO.. DX

Gomen y.. Ni q usahain banyakin cepi ini.. ^^

**Peace smile **sankyuu.. Ini udah q apdet.. GOMEN lama.. semoga g mengecewakan.. ^^

**Touru **udah ngantuk.. hu5.. G kuat lagi ngetiknya.. GOMEN lama.. TT^TT

**UchihaUzumaki SasuNaru **Wow.. sankyuu ripiunya.. ^^

**Lin **yah.. masa dapet nilai 100, minta ke Taman ria c.. g asik ah.. udah ada kok.. apa yang bakal naru minta.. fu5.. Gimana yaa.. GYAAAA.. HIHIHIHIHI.. *nosebleed ngebayanginnya.. *evilsmirk..

**Yufa Ichibi's **SAMAAA.. XD kou juga MAU BANGET.. XD

**Miichan Echizeneko **Ohohoho.. Q juga mau kok.. XD

Sankyuu ripiu n dukungannya.. ^^

**7NaruEls** Ha5.. ^^ G papa kok. Q juga lebih suka dpanggil kou aja. He2.. Salam kenal.. ^^

**Micon** Kyaaaaaa.. KOU JUGA BENER-BENER SUKAAA.. KAMU.. *ditendang Sasu

Sasu: Bukan, bego! Narsis. *deathglare

**NhiaChayang** He2.. Maunya berapa? XD

**Shinrei Azuranica** Mm.. Shinrei mwnya naru dapet sempurna g? He3

**Fujoshi Nyasar** Ehem.. Itu loh Naru bakal mintaaa.. eh.. apa ya? Coba deh Tanya Narunya..

Kou: Naruchan.. klo Naru dapet nilai 100. Kira-kira Naruchan bakal minta apa ke Sasu? Ada reader yang penasaran nih!

Naru: ….*Blushing

Kou: Mm.. kayaknya Naruchan g bisa diharapkan nih. Tunggu aja ya! ^^ *dihajar

**popoChi-moChi** Makasih.. ^^ Ini udah ada lanjutannya.. maaf ya, lama. ^^

**CCloveRuki** Fu5.. Udah taukan jawabannya di cepi ini.. ^^

**Tini N'WhiteOnyx** Ini udah apdet.. maaf lama.. DX

**Aglaea Dhichan** Makasih.. ^^ Emang Sasu mau disiksa kok klo Naru dapet 100. He2

Sasu: WHAT? Bukanna gue mau mmph… *bekep Sasu.. He5..

Ni kuusahain panjangin. Maaf lama.. ^^

**Neko** yaaa.. katanya enak pendek. G pegel bacanya.. =_=;

Maklumlah.. gw on selalu diatas tengah malem. Baru ngetik klo ngga ngantuk.. XP

**He5.. kayaknya dari tadi q senyum-senyum mulu ya.. *sekali lagi dapet piring kali..**

**Mm.. Gomen sekali lagi ya.. kayaknya kali ini bakal lama.. mau uas soalnya.. TT^TT.. Q juga tiap hari mikirin.. kou lama apdet, mengecewakan reader.. hu5**

**Tanya aja sypa yang ngerasa dcurhatin kayak begitu.. *someone: emang lo.. nyusahin gue.. he2.. N uke, no thanx. Ogah dipijitin ma kamu. Takut abis km suka ngelus2 c.. =_=; *sankyuu udah mw digangguin tengah malem.. subuh-subuh tepatnya.. ^^**

**Semoga q g mengecewakan para readers ya.. ^^**

**Gomen.. kayaknya cepi ini agak berat dan g menarik.. *pundung**

**Cepi depan kou janji ceritanya bakal ringan lagi kok..**

**Baca lagi ya.. ^^**

**Ripiu lagi juga boleh.. ^^ *dihajar.. XP**

**With smile.. ^^**

**Kou **


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BEST CHALLENGE**

**Disclamer: Mas sashi-san.. tolong comblangin kou sama gaara donk..**

***puppy eyes no jutsu..**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bl, gaje, aneh, pemaksaan cerita, pov berantakan, ooc, alur kecepetan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary: Jika pacarmu, yang juga mantan gurumu memberikan sebuah tantangan yang menggoda padamu. "Jika kau mendapat nilai minimal 80, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan. Jika kau mendapat nilai 90, aku akan menciummu. Dan.. Jika kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna.. Aku akan mengabulkan APAPUN permintaanmu."**

**Naruto : 18 tahun**

**Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**-enjoy plizz-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

**-THE BEST CHALLENGE-**

"TEMEEE.." Teriak Naruto seraya mendobrak pintu apartemen Sasuke tanpa berperikepintuan.

Tentu saja hal itu berbuah deathglare dari sang kekasih tercinta.

"Bisa tidak kau tenang sedikit, Dobe! Kau bisa merusak pintuku." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Hehehe.. Habis.. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menunjukkan hasil ujianku kali ini, Teme." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

Naruto pun mendekati sang kekasih yang kembali asik berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Teme.." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Temeee~.." Panggil Naruto lagi kali ini dengan nada merajuk.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lagi tidak ambil pusing dengan ulah Dobe-nya itu.

"TEMEEE.." Teriak Naruto kesal karena sang kekasih masih saja tidak memperhatikannya.

"Apa sih, Dobe? Berisik tahu, kau mau membuatku tuli, hah?" Sergah Sasuke seraya melemparkan deathglare andalannya pada kekasih pirangnya itu.

"Habiiis~.. Kau mengacuhkanku sih." Ucap Naruto seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hah.. Apa maumu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba mengalah daripada kekasihnya itu berbuat sesuatu, yang entah-apa-itu. Tapi satu yang Sasuke tahu, dia tidak akan menyukainya.

"Hehehe.. Taraaa~.. Lihat! Hasil ujian matematikaku minggu lalu." Ucap Naruto bangga seraya menyodorkan hasil ujiannya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengambil secarik kertas yang terpampang tepat di depan wajahnya itu dan mengamatinya sejenak.

"Hm.. Delapanpuluh satu. Lumayan. Tenyata kau bisa jugakan, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hehe.. Jadi aku dapat hadiahkukan, Teme?" Ucap Naruto. Bukan pertanyaan, hanya sebuah penegasan.

"Hn.. Walau nilaimu pas-pasan kau berhasil, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke.

"YEEEAAHH.. Kalau begitu aku minta hadiahnya ya, Teme!" Ucap Naruto girang.

"Memang kau mau kemana, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Mau kemana apanya, Teme?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Ck.. Dobe.. Jangan bilang kau lupa apa hadiahmu? Aku berjanji akan mengajakmu berkencankan." Ucap Sasuke bosan.

"Hehehe.. Sebenarnya aku memang lupa." Jawab Naruto tanpa dosa.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan, pertanda dia sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya itu.

"Mm.. Apa ya?" Gumam Naruto seraya bergaya ala detektif yang sedang memecahkan kasus.

"Aah.. Kau tahu tidak, Teme? Hari sabtu nanti akan diadakan festival kembang api di kuil Kitsune. Kita ke sana ya, Teme!" Ajak Naruto dengan semangat masa muda. (?)

"Tidak!" Tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Eeeeh.. Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tidak terima denga penolakan Sasuke.

"Di sana pasti sangat ramai, Dobe. Kau tahukan aku tidak suka tempat ramai?" Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin ke sana, Teme. Aku bosan jika hanya pergi menemanimu ke toko buku, tidur-tiduran di bukit atau pun ke Ichiraku. Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi aku juga ingin sekali-kali merasakan berkencan seperti orang pada umumnya." Ucap Naruto merajuk dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon. Dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan tega menolaknya jika dia sudah mengeluarkan senjata andalannya ini. Licik? Memang. Tapi Naruto tidak perduli. Dia harus pintar-pintar jika ingin menghadapi Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Hah.. Terserah kaulah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Yeeeiii.. Terima kasih, Teme." Seru Naruto seraya menerjang Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Hn. Karena sudah diputuskan, bisa tidak kau tidak menggangguku lagi, Dobe? Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan kerja siswa ini hari ini juga." Ucap Sasuke dingin dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto. (Kou: hehe.. takut 'intip' tu.. ***i**ma**n** **tip**is.. wkwkwk)

"Hehe.. Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang saja deh, Teme." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seperti biasa.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan kebiasaan irit bicara sang kekasih Naruto pun beranjak menuju pintu. Baru saja dia akan memutar kenop pintu, Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Dobe!" Panggil Sasuke.

"Eh? Ada apa lagi, Teme?" Tanya Naruto seraya menghentikan gerakannya dan membalik sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat sang kekasih.

"Aku ada rapat dengan dewan pengurus hari sabtu, jadi mungkin aku akan telat menjemputmu. Kau tunggu saja." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Mm.. Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, Teme." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hn." Hanya itu kata balasan yang diucapkan sang kekasih.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Hari sudah semakin malam, tapi suasana malah semakin ramai dan meriah di festival ini. Berbagai macam makanan, minuman, bahkan permainan juga ada di sini. Tentu saja kita semua tahu apa yang dicari oleh pemuda pirang itu untuk pertama kalinya di tempat ini.

"Wuaaah.. Enak. Aku kenyang sekali, Teme. Terima kasih ya!" Seru Naruto seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang penuh.

"Huh.. Tujuh mangkok ramen? Itu rekor baru. Aku heran kemana perginya semua makanan itu, sampai bisa muat di perutmu." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Hehehe.. Habis aku rindu sekali dengan ramen paman Teuchi, Teme. Aku senang dia ikut meramaikan festival ini." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya.

Setelah Sasuke membayar semua pesanan. Tepatnya pesanan Naruto. Mereka mulai berjalan-jalan mengelilingi festival tersebut. Kemudian mereka berhenti di sebuah kios permainan. Ya.. Ini dikarenakan si pirang itu lagi-lagi merajuk saat dia melihat sebuah boneka rubah oranye berekor sembilan yang menurutnya sangat manis. Sehingga Naruto langsung menarik tangan sang kekasih menuju kios tersebut.

"Temeee.. Boneka itu bagus sekali ya? Ambilkan ya, Teme!" Seru Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk boneka tersebut.

"Ck.. Apa bagusnya boneka norak itu? Lagipula memang kau perempuan apa, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Menurutku boneka itu sangat bagus. Pokoknya aku mau boneka itu, Teme!" Rengek Naruto.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Setelah menyewa sebuah senapan mainan. Sasuke mulai mengarahkan senapannya kepada boneka oranye yang diinginkan oleh sang kekasih. Sasuke punya tiga kali kesempatan untuk mencoba. Tapi sayangnya pada kesempatan pertama dia gagal, dikarenakan lengkingan tak sabaran dari bocah pirang di sampingnya. Begitu pun pada kesempatan kedua. Tentu saja hal ini membuat dahi sang Uchiha bungsu itu berkedut kesal. Ya.. Motto sang Uchiha tidak pernah gagal tercoreng sudah.

"Bisa diam tidak kau, Dobe." Geram Sasuke seraya memberikan deathglare andalannya pada sang kekasih. Yang tentu saja sangat ampuh membuat sang kekasih terdiam seketika.

"Hehehe.." Cengir Naruto tanpa dosa.

Setelah membereskan "sang pengganggu". Sasuke mulai berkonsentrasi kembali pada sasarannya.

Dan..

**Dor..**

Tepat pada sasaran. Boneka rubah itupun berhasil didapatkannya. Baru saja Sasuke akan menerima boneka tersebut, sang kekasih sudah terlebih dahulu merebutnya. Dan mengabaikan sang pelaku yang telah berhasil mendapatkan hadiah tersebut.

"Uwaaaahh.. Kau manis sekali. Kau juga lembut." Ucap Naruto seraya menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada boneka tersebut.

"Karena kau memiliki sembilan ekor, aku akan menamaimu kyuubi. Mm.. Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nama yang baguskan." Ucap Naruto lagi mendekap erat sang boneka yang dapat dipastikan, jika boneka tersebut bernyawa dia pasti akan langsung berada di dunia "sana".

Tiba-tiba saja boneka.. eh.. Kyuubi menghilang dari dekapannya.

"Eh.." Ucap Naruto seraya memandang tangannya yang kini kosong melompong.

5 detik..

1 menit..

3 menit..

"GYAAAA.. Kyuubi hilaaang.." Teriak Naruto yang akhirnya mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi.. (kou: lola ni naru.. *rangsengan.. XP)

Naruto pun panik dan mulai mencari-cari dimana sekiranya Kyuubi berada. Naruto mulai meraba-raba sakunya, siapa tahu sekiranya Kyuubi bersembunyi di sana (?). Di bawah, samping, belakang. Naruto berputar ke segala arah seraya merapalkan mantra 'Kyuubi, dimana kau?' berulang kali.

"Ck.. Berisik, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke kesal dengan tingkah konyol kekasihnya yang menurutnya memalukan itu.

"Huu.. huu.. huuu.. Kyuubi.. Kyuubi hilang, Tem.. Aaaaah.. Kyuubi." Pekik Naruto saat dia berbalik dan melihat "teman" barunya yang kini berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme? Kembalikan Kyuubi-KU!" Ucap Naruto seraya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak terima dan berusaha merebut kembali Kyuubi dari tangan sang "pencuri".

"Huh.. Seharusnya ini milikku, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke tak terima.

"Enak saja.. Itu milikku." Ucap Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Aku yang mendapatkannya, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke menekan cara bicaranya pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Tapikan aku yang melihatnya lebih dulu." Ucap Naruto masih tidak mau mengalah.

"Tetap saja ini milikku. Siapa yang mendapatkannya berhak memilikinya, Dobe." Kata Sasuke lagi lengkap dengan seringaian di bibir tipisnya.

"Ta-tapi.. Itu.." Tampaknya Naruto mulai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tapi katamu boneka itu hanya untuk perempuan. Berarti kau tidak membutuhkannya bukan? Jadi lebih baik Kyuubi itu untukku. Ya.. Ayolah Teme.." Ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Jadi.. Kau mengakui kalau kau itu perempuan, Dobe?" Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaiannya yang semakin melebar. Ya.. Dia memang sangat senang menggoda malaikat pirangnya ini. Karena menurutnya kekasihnya itu terlihat semakin manis saat sedang kesal.

"GRAAHH.. Teme brengseeeeek.." Pekik Naruto kesal bercampur malu.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Setelah lelah berjalan-jalan, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon tua yang berada di belakang kuil seraya menunggu kembang api dimulai. Walaupun tempat ini agak jauh dari keramaian, mereka masih dapat melihat bunga-bunga api indah itu dengan jelas dari sini.

Naruto mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sedikit merapatkan diri untuk mendapatkan kehangatan di tengah dinginnya angin malam.

"Ne.. Teme.." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kebiasaan irit bicara sang kekasih. Tapi di balik semua sikap dinginnya. Naruto tahu Sasuke tetap memperhatikannya.

"Aku sedikit penasaran dengan tantanganmu itu, Teme." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn.." Jawab Sasuke lagi seraya sedikit menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang yang tengah bersandar pada dirinya.

"Habis.. Bukannya urutannya terbalik. Jika aku mendapat nilai 80 seharusnya hadiahnya ciuman. Dan jika aku mendapat nilai 90 baru kau mengajakku berkencankan? Bukankah biasa saja jika aku mendapat nilai 90 kau memberiku hadiah ciuman? Apalagi mengingat kita sudah sering melakukannya." Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang semakin mengecil pada akhir kalimat, semburat merah juga kini tampak menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Terlihat kini sang Uchiha bungsu tengah menyeringai ke arah pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Seringaian yang terlihat.. err.. Mesum.

"Ya.. Tentu saja aku sadar dengan hal itu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke, tampak seringaian masih setia terukir di bibirnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto seraya menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai membenahi duduknya menghadap Sasuke.

"Karena itu aku akan memberikanmu ciuman yang "berbeda" dari yang biasa kita lakukan." Ucap Sasuke, terlihat kilatan jahil yang menggoda di matanya.

"Ehh.. Maksudmu dengan berbeda itu apa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ya.. Aku akan memberimu ciuman yang bisa membuatmu melupakan apapun di dunia ini, Dobe. Ciuman yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan. Aku jamin kau pasti akan "sangat" menyukainya." Jawab Sasuke menggoda.

"Apakah rasanya enak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn.. Dan sangat menyenangkan pastinya." Tambah Sasuke dengan seringaian mesumnya.

"Ehh.. Apakah rasanya seperti ramen?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmmp.. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke tak bisa menahan geli akan kepolosan kekasihnya ini.

"Habis kau bilang rasanya enak dan menyenangkan. Bagiku ramen itu enak dan juga menyenangkan saat memakannya." Ucap Naruto seraya memiringkan kepalanya membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Bagaimana jika kubilang rasanya "lebih enak" dari ramenmu itu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian yang kembali terkembang di bibirnya.

"Heee.. Benarkah?" Ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku penasaran, Teme. Bagaimana caranya? Bukankah ciuman itu dilakukan dengan bibir saja? Tapi kok kemarin-kemarin sepertinya tidak ada rasa seperti ramen atau apa gitu." Ucap Naruto seraya mengingat-ingat ciuman yang pernah dia lakukan dengan Sasuke dulu, yang dengan sukses membuat wajahnya merona.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu nanti jika kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan nilai 90, Dobe. Karena itu kau harus berusaha. Kau mengerti." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Osh.. Baiklah aku akan berusaha, Teme." Seru Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Dan tidak memperhatikan wajah pemuda di sampingnya yang dari waktu ke waktu terlihat semakin mesum. (*dichidori..)

"Hn.. Anggap saja ini sebagai uang muka, Dobe. Lagipula apalah artinya kencan ini tanpa sebuah ciuman. " Ucap Sasuke seraya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada pemuda pirang di depannya.

Naruto pun mulai memejamkan matanya saat dirasa hembusan hangat beraroma mint itu semakin mendekat. Tepat saat mereka berciuman, ledakan bunga api berwarna-warni mulai menghiasi langit malam. Menjadi saksi dan latar dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih tersebut. Namun keindahan bunga-bunga api itu tak diperdulikan oleh mereka. Karena bagi mereka kebersamaan mereka saat ini lebih berharga dan lebih indah dari apapun juga.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

**-Naruto pov-**

Saat ini aku berada di pusat pertokoan Konoha, aku baru saja selesai membeli sebuah CD band favoritku yang baru saja terbit dan juga beberapa komik tentunya. Aku memutuskan untuk sedikit bersantai sekaligus melepas penat. Apalagi minggu ini ujian sejarah dan kebudayaan Jepang, mata kuliah yang sangat kusukai dan juga paling kukuasai. Aku yakin kali ini aku bisa mendapat nilai sempurna.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, aku melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Tidak mungkin aku salah mengenalinya. Siapa lagi yang memiliki kulit pucat dan rambut raven model "duck butt". Bukannya sombong, tapi gaya itu sangat khas dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tetapi saat aku akan memanggil dan menghampirinya, aku melihat seseorang tengah berada disampingnya. Wanita berambut merah muda yang juga sangat kukenal. Teman sekampus sekaligus sahabatku, Haruno Sakura.

Terlihat tampaknya mereka sangat asik membicarakan sesuatu. Bahkan Sasuke pun sampai menyunggingkan senyumnya yag sangat langka itu. Membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka secara diam-diam, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau memberitahu hal ini padanya, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn.. Itu tidak perlu, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin? Hari ini juga kau seharusnya mengantar Naruto bukan?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benar kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Kurasa Naruto tidak akan mempermasalahkannya jika kau jujur padanya." Tanya Sakura seperti semakin mendesak Sasuke.

Aku terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka. Entah kenapa perasaan sakit juga curiga mulai terbesit di benakku. Akupun mulai membalikkan tubuhku dan berlari menjauhi mereka.

'Ternyata ini alasan dia tidak bisa mengantarku hari ini. Tapi mengapa Sasuke berbohong padaku dengan bilang sedang banyak pekerjaan. Dia tidak bisa mengantarku, tapi bisa untuk bertemu Sakura. Dan apa maksud dari percakapan mereka? Apakah Sasuke.. berselingkuh?' Batinku. Aku terus berlari dengan perasaan kalut. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dalam benakku. Satu hal yang sangat mengganggu dan sangat kutakuti.

'Apa benar Sasuke berselingkuh dengan Sakura? Sahabatku sendiri?'

**-TBC-**

**Hehehe.. *nyengir nista..**

**Maaf ya? Telat bgt apdetnya.. hu5.. bener deh.. bener2 WB.. mana kena kasus si butut nghang n mati mendadak.. mana ficnya blm dsimpen.. ud stress.. tau2nya ada filenya.. he2.. tp jadi rusak mut kou.. sekali lagi maaf bgt.. TToTT.. *sujud2**

**Ja.. jangan mutilasi kou y? ntar yg nerusin fic ini sypa? *GR.. XP**

***kabur nglyt bnyk reader yang ngasah golok.. XP**

**Bales ripiuuuu.. subidubidu.. XDDD**

**Eh.. sbelumnya makasih buat yg berkenan baca.. maaf klo ad typo sebangsanya.. (?).. he5**

**Terus MAKASI BANYAK buat yg ud ngealert, ngfav. Story, bahkan ada yg ngfav. Author.. hikz.. *terharu.. g nyangka ada yg ngfav. Hu5.. *nglap2 ingus.. *ditimpuk Sasuke..**

**Sasuke: **jorok lo.. jangan biqn pembaca ilfil dah..

**Hehehe… sankyuu jg utk ripiu n di fic lain.. ^^**

**Aurorafyfy:** g papa kok.. XD.. sankyuu ud mw baca n ripiu fic.q..

**Popochi-mochi:** waduh? O.o.. ja.. JANGAAAAN.. Nanti yg ngripiu kou sypa.. hikz.. *lebay mode on.. XP.. y klo g dibiqn penasaran g seru nanti.. he2.. ud g penasarankan.. ^^

**Sasuchi chukachuke:** eh.. minta 'itu'.. he2.. *mesum mode on.. mau dooonk.. XP.. salam kenal juga.. XD

**Namikaze lin-chan:** hohoho.. *evilsmirk.. qmang seneng nyiksa kamu tuh.. hohoho

**NhiaChayang:** hehehe.. maf y.. ni apdet kok.. ud g penasaran khan.. XP

**NaruEls:** hehe.. maf y klo kamu binun.. q qra tadinya klo cuma normal n naru aj g usah dkasih tanda.. ok.. nanti aku perbaiki.. blm bs jg si biqn dpisah gt.. tp q usahain.. ^^.. sankyuu masukanna..

**Amano Jaku Fujo-chan:** apa? Yg perpet2? *maaaauuuu.. XP.. sama2.. maf g bs apdet kilat.. DX

**SukeRuto Childishu:** samaaa.. kou jg dagdigdug.. pengen tau nilai naru berapa? *dhajar.. (elo authornya, baka..).. hikz.. maf ya.. g bs apdet cepet.. DX

**Uzukaze touru: **iniiiii ud apdet.. jengjengjeng.. *dtimpuk receh.. (mayan.. *mungutin).. XP.. gomen lama bgt.. DX

**Fujoshi Nyasar: **waduuuh.. naek rate? Rate M.. *nosebleed.. kyaaaaa kou jg mauuu.. he2.. mm.. kyana blm tw deh.. XP.. msh mnimbang-nimbang.. g brani.. kou kan msh innocent.. *dhajar rame2.. sankyuu ripiunya.. ^^

**UchiRasen:** he.. panggil kou aj.. qbaru kok.. ^^.. hehe.. ni ud apdet.. g penasaan lagikan.. ^^

**Assassin Cross:** eeeehh.. enak aj.. ud bnyak tau.. ya elah.. bil. Sono ma naru.. suru dapet nilai 90.. he2.. sankyuu ripiunya..

**Aglaea Dhichan:** y.. baguskan penasaran.. he2.. *dhajar.. he2.. makasih doanya.. pasti di apdet dong.. sankyuu.. ^^

**Apa saja:** he2.. penasaran y? emang itu tujuannya.. *dkubur idup2.. he2.. sankyuu ud mw repot2 ripiu.. maf y g bs apdet kilat.. ^^

**Hehe.. maf y klo kou lama2 apdetna.. qtuh bener2 moody-an.. DDX.. akhir2 ni jg lagi sibuk.. dengan sensei2 yg tega kasi tugas yg amat sangat banyak n susah.. ditambah keg. Lain.. bahkan utk makan aj ad waktu.. tp q usahakan g akan hiatus.. *ini nih repotna biqn multicepi.. TToTT.. hu5**

**Sasuke: **tanggung jawab lo..

**Kou: **TToTT.. *kayakna gw blm ngapa2in lo deh..

**Sasuke:** *chidori..

**Kou:** GYAAA.. iyaaa.. ampun mbah.. diqt lagi tamat kok.. kyana c.. *dhajar..

**Kritik saran dterima dgn senang hati.. ^^**

**Makasih utk smua yg ud berkenan baca jg.. ^^**

**Maf klo bag. Kencan mereka itu agak aneh.. kou ngrasa gimana gt waktu nulisnya.. maluuuu bgt.. g sanggup rasanya.. DX**

**With smile.. ^^**

**-kou-**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE BEST CHALLENGE**

**Disclamer: Mas sashi-san.. tolong comblangin kou sama gaara donk..**

***puppy eyes no jutsu..**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bl, gaje, aneh, pemaksaan cerita, pov berantakan, ooc, alur kecepetan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary: Jika pacarmu, yang juga mantan gurumu memberikan sebuah tantangan yang menggoda padamu. "Jika kau mendapat nilai minimal 80, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan. Jika kau mendapat nilai 90, aku akan menciummu. Dan.. Jika kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna.. Aku akan mengabulkan APAPUN permintaanmu."**

**Naruto : 18 tahun**

**Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**-HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY-**

**-enjoy plizz-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

**-THE BEST CHALLENGE-**

**-Naruto's pov**-

'Kenapa? Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang kulihat dan kudengar hari minggu lalu. Selama beberapa hari ini aku selalu memikirkannya. Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke sembunyikan dariku? Dan ada apa antara mereka berdua? Perasaanku sungguh tidak tenang.' Batin Naruto.

"..be.. Dobe!" Ucap seseorang.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalaku.

"Ehh.. Si.. Siapa?" Ucapku seraya mencari pelaku yang memukulku.

Ternyata Sasuke-lah memukulku dengan gulungan buku di tangannya. Aku lupa, kalau saat ini aku sedang melaksanakan kegiatan rutinku, belajar bersam.. Eh.. Tepatnya diajari oleh si Teme.

"Ke.. Kenapa kau memukulku, Teme?" Protesku.

"Kau melamun, Dobe?" Ucap Sasuke seraya mendengus.

"Siapa yang melamun? Enak saja." Bantahku tak terima.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu coba kau ulangi apa yang kuterangkan tadi!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Eh.. Ano.. I-itu.."

'Aduuuh.. tadi si Teme bilang apa, ya?' batinku.

"Masih menyangkal, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Dobe? Beberapa hari ini kau sangat aneh." Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Eh. A-aku biasa saja kok, Teme." Ucapku masih berusaha menghindar, aku juga menghindari kontak matanya.

"Dobe.. Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku akan selalu membantumu, Dobe. Kau tahu, aku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu." Ucap Sasuke lembut seraya mengusap rambut pirangku.

'Heh.. Tumben si Teme ini perhatian? Salah makan apa dia tadi? Apa dia kehabisan tomatnya?' Batinku melongo.

"Kau tahu, Dobe? Jika kau berfikir terlalu keras begitu, kasihan otak dobemu itu. Bisa-bisa kau makin dobe." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Bisa kurasakan dahiku berkedut kesal.

'Kutarik kata-kataku tadi. Apanya yang perhatian, dia masih menyebalkan, Teme sialan.' Teriakku dalam hati.

"Grr.. Jangan cari gara-gara kau, Teme! Aku sedang tidak ingin meladenimu." Ucapku geram.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

'Cih.. aku benci dengan kata itu. bahkan -hn- itu bukan kata. Entah bahasa dari dunia mana. Menyebalkan.' Batinku.

"Apa yang tadi sedang kau pikirkan, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa, Teme." Jawabku kesal. Aku sungguh tidak ingin membicarakannya.

Sepertinya Sasuke menyadari maksud dari nada bicaraku. Sehingga dia tak lagi memaksaku.

"Hah.. Terserah kau sajalah, Dobe. Tapi jika kau ingin bercerita, aku akan mendengarkannya." Ucap Sasuke mengalah.

"Lebih baik kita kembali fokus pada ulanganmu besok." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Aku hanya diam, tak menanggapi perkataannya dan mulai mencoba berkonsentrasi.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bercerita padanya. Kalau penyebab aku bertingkah aneh begini adalah dia sendiri.' Ucapku dalam hati.

Dan berbagai pertanyaan pun terus menggema di fikiranku.

'Apa benar Sasuke berselingkuh dengan Sakura?' Teriakku dalam hati. Aku semakin terdiam. Sakit.. Sungguh sangat sakit hatiku saat ini. Kurasakan tetesan airmata sepertinya mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Tapi aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya . Aku tidak mau menangis di hadapannya.

**-end Naruto's pov-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak insiden itu. Berbagai macam pertanyaan itu masih juga berkecamuk di otak Naruto. Berhari-hari, siang dan malam Naruto berusaha mencari jawaban, tapi dia tidak juga menemukan alasan "kenapa Sasuke berbohong kepadanya?". Tak henti-hentinya setiap malam Naruto meneteskan butiran-butiran bening sebagai penghantar tidurnya. Bahkan ramen kesukaannya pun tidak dapat membuat perasaannya membaik. Semua hal itu sangat mengganggunya sehingga dia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi saat mengerjakan ujian dari mata pelajaran yang paling dia kuasai dan sukai itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menanyakan apa alasan Naruto bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Berusaha membujuknya dengan berbagai cara. Tapi sang kekasih tetap memilih bungkam seribu bahasa. Walau terkadang Naruto menunjukan cengiran khasnya yang tentu saja terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Tapi yang paling parah adalah sikap Naruto yang terkesan menghindarinya sekarang. Kontan saja hal ini membuat sang bungsu Uchiha ini marah. Sangat marah sehingga bila ada pemicu sekecil apapun dia akan siap meledak. Seperti saat ini.

"Apa-apan nilai ini, Dobe?" Geram Sasuke seraya menyodorkan lembaran kertas ujian bernilai empat puluh tiga tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam menundukkan wajahnya. Tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nilai seperti ini pada pelajaran ini? Nilaimu turun drastis, Dobe. Biasanya kau bisa mendapat nilai sembilan puluh di pelajaran ini. Kenapa kali ini kau mendapat nilai seperti ini." Marah Sasuke.

"Jawab, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh emosi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tingkah lakumu yang akhir-akhir ini aneh itu, Dobe?" Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Naruto hanya terdiam, bahkan dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Berbagai macam pikiran dan perasan bercampur aduk dalam diri dan benaknya. Melihat Naruto hanya terdiam tanpa terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan memjawab pertanyaan Sasuke itu pun, membuat Sasuke semakin murka.

"Jawab, Dobe! Apa kau tuli, hah?" Bentak Sasuke

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Dobe? Kau tahu bukan aku paling tidak suka jika kau tidak berkata jujur atau bahkan merahasiakan sesuatu dariku? Aku sudah sangat sabar menghadapimu, Dobe." Marah Sasuke lagi yang terus mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ya.. Ini bukan hanya masalah nilai, tapi masalah tentang sikap Naruto akhir-akhir ini yang terlihat mengabaikannya, bahkan menghindarinya. Dan masalah nilai itu hanya seperti sebuah tombol pemicu.

Tidak tahan dengan semua perkataan Sasuke, Naruto pun mulai angkat suara. Mengeluarkan semua perasaan dan sakit hati yang selama ini menyiksanya.

"Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu padaku, Teme!" Teriak Naruto.

Sekarang gantian sang Uchiha bungsu itulah yang terdiam seketika mendengar teriakkan Naruto. Apalagi saat dilihatnya lelehan bening yang mulai mengalir deras di kedua pipi tan sang kekasih. Ya.. Terdiam karena baru sekali ini dia melihat Naruto menangis di hadapannya.

"KAU.. Ini semua gara-gara kau, Teme. Kenapa kau berbohong tidak bisa mengantarku, tapi kau malah pergi bersama Sakura. Tentang percakapan kalian. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Teme? SEKARANG SIAPA YANG BERBOHONG DAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU, HAH?" Jerit Naruto.

"Apa kau berselingkuh dengannya? Kau lebih memilih bersama Sakura dibanding bersamaku? Kau.. Apa kau mau memutuskanku?" Ucap Naruto masih tidak terkendali.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Berusaha mencerna perkataan sang kekasih.

"Aku selalu memikirkannya, Teme. Mana mungkin kau akan terus bersamaku selamanya. Kau dianugrahi wajah yang tampan, kekayaan yang melimpah dan juga kejeniusan. Sedangkan aku..Aku hanya orang biasa, seorang laki-laki pula. Aku tidak akan bisa memberimu apa yang bisa diberikan oleh seorang wanita. Aku.. Aku tidak akan bisa memberimu keturunan, Teme. Keturunan untuk meneruskan.. hikz." Ucap Naruto lirih. Dia tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya lagi. Hanya lelehan bening yg semakin deras dan isakan yang semakin terdengar jelas yang kini memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Jadi itu yang selama ini ada di benakmu, Dobe." Geram Sasuke setelah sadar dari diamnya. Sasuke pun mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Naruto, memaksa Naruto untuk menghadap padanya.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Dobe? Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dan aku sangat serius dengan hubungan kita. Aku tidak perduli dengan semua para wanita murahan itu atau masalah keturunan atau apapun. Aku hanya perduli padamu, Dobe. Aku mencintaimu. HANYA kau." Ucap Sasuke memberi penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya.

Naruto masih terdiam. Masih mengalihkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk melihat ke dalam mata kelam itu sekarang. Jujur dia sangat bahagia saat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu, tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak lantas membuat ketakutan dan sakit hatinya lenyap begitu saja.

"Jawab, Dobe! Tatap aku!" Perintah Sasuke.

Tak melihat reaksi apapun dari kekasihnya. Sasuke pun memegang kedua pipi Naruto, merengkuhnya dalam genggaman tangannya dan memaksa Naruto untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Buka matamu, Dobe! Tatap mataku dan lihatlah. Apa aku berbohong padamu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke lembut pada Naruto yang masih terisak.

Mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Sontak Naruto pun membuka matanya. Memandang ke dalam mata onyx milik Sasuke. Lembut.. Mata hitam itu terlihat lembut kali ini. Ketulusan, kesungguhan dan kejujuran tersirat dalam mata sewarna malam tersebut. Membuat Naruto tertegun.

"Tapi.. Tapi waktu itu.. kau dengan Sakura.." Ucap Naruto menahan segukannya.

"Hah.. Dobe.. Dengarkan aku dulu, Ok. Kau tahu itu hanya masalah kecil. Dan kau malah membuatnya menjadi serumit ini, Baka." Dengus Sasuke seraya memeluk Naruto dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Waktu itu.." Ucap Sasuke terhenti saat terdengar sebuah lagu klasik mengalun dengan lembut. Bunyi handphone miliknya.

Tanpa melepas dekapannya dengan tangan kirinya Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, melihat nama yang tertera dilayar. Tapi setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya, Sasuke malah melepaskan pelukkannya dan baru mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Jawab Sasuke. Dia sekarang berada di depan pintu kamar Naruto, agak jauh dari tempatnya dan Naruto berada tadi.

Terdengar samar-samar oleh Naruto pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Nanti saja kita bahas. Tempat biasa? Ya.. Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat hati Naruto panas seketika. Baru saja Sasuke mengatakan cinta padanya, sekarang dia malah berselingkuh di depan matanya.

"Dobe.. Hari ini aku.." Belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto sudah mengusirnya.

"Keluar, Teme! Keluar dari rumahku!" Teriak Naruto seraya mendorong punggung Sasuke untuk segera pergi .

"Apa-apan ini, Dobe?" Ucap Sasuke bingung sekaligus tidak terima.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, Teme. Ternyata kau benar berselingkuh dengan Sakura. Apa maksudmu dengan "tempat biasa" itu. Ternyata kau sering bertemu dengan Sakura diam-diam. Kalian mengkhianatiku." Teriak Naruto lagi.

"Kau salah, Dobe. Makanya tadi aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu." Ucap Sasuke menahan kedua lengan Naruto yang sedari tadi mendorongnya.

"Kau bohong! PENGKHIANAT!" Teriak Naruto lagi.

"Dengarkan aku, Dobe! Kau salah sangka." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau dengar. Kau pembohong." Jerit Naruto.

"Karena itu dengar dulu, Dobe!" Teriak Sasuke tidak sabar, masih berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"TIDAAK.. Pergi! PERGIII!" Jerit Naruto tak terkendali.

Kesal dengan semua sikap dan penolakkan Naruto. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dengan kasar. Membawanya menuruni tangga dan menyeret paksa Naruto keluar dari rumahnya.

"Lepaskan akuuu.. Aku tidak mauuu.. Lepaaas.." Tolak Naruto.

"Diam dan ikut aku, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Tidak dihiraukannya semua teriakan penolakkan dan rontaan Naruto. Semua itu tidak membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tentu saja mudah bagi Sasuke menyeret paksa Naruto. Karena dia jauh lebih kuat daripada Naruto.

Sesampainya di halaman tempat mobil Sasuke terparkir. Sasuke membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Dan melempar Naruto begitu saja ke jok belakang mobilnya. Bahkan saat rintihan kecil Naruto terdengar pun, Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

Setelah menutup pintu belakang dengan kasar.. Sasuke pun masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudinya. Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan protesnya, Sasuke langsung menginjak pedal gasnya dan menikung tajam keluar dari halaman rumah Naruto, yang kontan disambut dengan teriakkan histeris sang kekasih.

Teriakan demi teriakan sang kekasih di kursi belakang tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke, dia terus saja mengendarai mobil sport biru metaliknya melebihi batas kecepatan.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya. Mengeremnya secara mendadak, membuat sang kekasih yang berada di kursi belakang itu terjungkal menabrak jok di depan.

"Ergh.. Bisa tidak kau menyetir pelan-pelan, Teme?" Protes Naruto.

Masih tak menghiraukan ocehan Naruto. Sasuke bergegas turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Menariknya keluar dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan, Teme! Sakit." Ucap Naruto.

"Mau apa kita ke sini, Teme? Aku mau pulang." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Diam, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke dingin membuat Naruto terdiam seketika.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya ke depan sebuah gerbang rumah yang cukup besar dan menekan tombol bel yang ada di sebelah pintu gerbang tersebut.

Naruto memperhatikan tempatnya berada sekarang. Memperhatikan rumah yang ada di depannya. Rumah bergaya Eropa dengan dinding-dinding bata oranye serta kaca-kaca jendela yang besar, taman yang rimbun dan di dominasi oleh bunga-bunga berwarna-warni. Naruto kenal tempat ini, dia pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat ini. Terlebih lagi dia sangat mengenal pemilik rumah ini.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah papan nama yang berada pada tembok di sebelah gerbang rumah tersebut. Mencoba mencari pembenaran dari kecurigaannya.

Benar saja. Nama tersebut terpampang di sana. Tertulis dengan jelas.

'**Haruno'**

**-TBC-**

**Aaahh.. GOMEN biqn reader nunggu lama.. *pundung..**

**Marahkah? TT^TT**

**Andai kou bs apdet cepet, pasti langsung dpublish deh.. TToTT**

**Banyak yg kecewa.. *sedih..**

**Maaf klo alur ceppi ini dirasa kecepetan.. atw malah hambar.. g ad ide lagi.. binun nentuin pov2, maf klo blm bener.. belom bisa.. TToTT**

**Bales dulu y.. *hikz**

**Uzumaki Winda:** panggil kou aj.. q newbie kok.. ^^.. sankyuu.. pasti q apdet..

**Sasuchi Chukacukhe:** oohh.. nanti bagi2 y rekamanna.. ^^d.. sankyuu..

**Namikaze Lin-chan:** byr.. aq seneng kok ngisengin km.. XP

**NhiaChayang:** lo? Mang naru bodohkan, klo ngga.. ngga bakal dpanggil dobe? *rasengan.. XP.. bkan kejutan kok.. sankyuu msh mw baca smp ceppi ni..

**NaruEls:** maf y lama.. DX.. *salahkan latihan yg sll biqn kou plang mlm.. DDX.. *tewas.. TToTT.. hee.. ap bedana ciuman sama 'ciuman'? XP.. *mesum mode on.. XP.. aduuuhh.. rate M? rate M? *tewas.. sankyuu msh mw ngikutin smp ceppi ni.. ^^

**Aoi no Tsuki:** hee.. dr pd esmosi.. enak esmoni.. XP.. kan enak rahasia2an.. *dhajar.. sankyuu ripiuna.. XD

**Vii no Kitsune:** hee.. maf y apdetna lama.. DX.. aduhh.. O.o;.. panjang2? Kan ceppi 3 kmrn ud panjang.. XP.. sankyuu ud mw baca cerita abal ni.. ^^

**Michiru No Akasuna:** sankyuu.. ^^ *smoga g mengecewakan

**Lavender Hime-chan:** hee.. gomen lama apdet.. qkira mah.. g bakal ad yg nungguin.. DDX.. rate naek? Kyana.. *tewas.. sankyuu ripiuna..

**Uzukaze touru:** kan kmrn gw ud bil. Hiatus dlu.. XP.. *dhajar.. kan lo tw.. gw g brani biqn kisu2.. maluuu.. DDX.. gomen klo mengecewakan.. *g berbakat nulis mang gw.. DX.. pesan n kesan gw trima kok.. ^^.. sankyuu ripiuna..

**Assassin Cross:** lokan tw gw gmn.. susah apdet kilat.. aplg panjang.. tgantung ceritana aj.. XP.. lagiankan elo yg ngajarin apdet klo mut aj.. XP.. *dhajar.. sankyuu ripiuna.. ^^

**Sinta namikaze:** sankyuu.. XDD *peluk2 sinta.. heeee.. O.o;.. rate M.. *tewas..

**Sankyuu juga buat yg alert n ngfav. Story ni.. ^^**

**mm.. mw Tanya deh.. klo para reader mwna naru dpt hadiah nilai sempurna ap? Tp maf ni.. kyana g bs ngabulin rate M.. DDX.. *g sanggup nulisna, bkan g mw.. MW BGT malah.. DDDX.. gomen.. tp klo dserempet diqt c bisa.. *g tw jg sih**

**Maf sekali lagi klo reader pd kecewa ma fic ni or krn apdetna lama.. TT^TT**

**Klo ada kritik or saran mohon di katakana aja y.. kou terima dengan senang hati.. XDD**

**Ni cepetkan.. tapi g bs banyak2.. n mgqn agak aneh ceritanya.. semoga para reader g kecewa sm ceppy ini.. ^^**

**Ttp baca y.. ^^**

**Bhubung besok lebaran..**

**Buat yg merayakan atw yg tdk merayakan sekalipun..**

**Mohon maf lahir batin y klo kou ad salah.. ^^**

**Always with smile.. ^^**

**-kou-**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE BEST CHALLENGE**

**Disclamer: Mas sashi-san.. tolong comblangin kou sama gaara donk..**

***puppy eyes no jutsu..**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bl, gaje, aneh, pemaksaan cerita, pov berantakan, ooc, alur kecepetan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary: Jika pacarmu, yang juga mantan gurumu memberikan sebuah tantangan yang menggoda padamu. "Jika kau mendapat nilai minimal 80, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan. Jika kau mendapat nilai 90, aku akan menciummu. Dan.. Jika kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna.. Aku akan mengabulkan APAPUN permintaanmu."**

**Naruto : 18 tahun**

**Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**-enjoy plizz-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

**-THE BEST CHALLENGE-**

**-Tingtong-**

Tak lama setelah bel dibunyikan. Keluarlah sesosok gadis berambut merah jambu berjalan melewati setapak yang terbuat dari bata merah tersebut.

"Sasuke? Ada apa? Bukankah kita seharusna bertemu di Cafe?" Tanya Sakura seraya membuka kunci pagar rumahnya.

Kini pandangannya beralih pada sosok yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Loh, Naruto? Kau ikut juga?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari kedua orang yang ditanyanya. Hal ini semakin menimbulkan tanda tanya yang besar di dalam benak Sakura. Apalagi saat dia melihat tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sakura yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"Hn. Bisa kita bicara di dalam saja, Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Eh? Baiklah. Ayo, masuk!" Ajak Sakura.

Mereka pun berjalan memasuki kediaman Haruno. Dengan Sasuke yang masih menarik lengan Naruto, menahannya agar tidak melarikan diri.

"Orangtuaku sedang keluar negeri. Jadi anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seraya mendudukkan diri dan Naruto di sofa berwarna krem yang sangat serasi dengan ruang tamu berlantai kayu tersebut.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" Tanya Sakura seraya beranjak menuju dapur.

"Tidak usah, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin kau menjelaskan sesuatu pada si Dobe ini." Ucap Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi terdiam seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Eh?" Sakura hanya menatap mereka berdua bergantian dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

"HAHAHA.." Tawa Sakura tak terkendali.

Setelah Sasuke memceritakan duduk permasalahannya, Sakura malah tertawa sejadi-jadinya yang disambut dengan cibiran Naruto yang tidak terima dengan reaksi Sakura yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Tentu saja menyebalkan. Disaat Naruto tengah mengadapi masalah besar yang membuatnya hampir putus dengan Sasuke karena dirinya, Sakura malah menertawakannya.

"Haha.. Mmph.. A-ahaha.. Maaf, maaf." Ucap Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya, saat melihat reaksi kesal Naruto yang menurutnya malah membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Lagipula kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau aku dan Sasuke itu berselingkuh, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura masih tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum gelinya akan tingkah bodoh sahabatnya itu.

"Uuuh.. Habis.. Biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah berbohong padaku dan pembicaraan kalian itu.. Mencurigakan." Tuduh Naruto seraya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Huh.. Usuratonkachi." Dengus Sasuke.

"APA? Dasar, TEME! Pantat ayam brengsek." Balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Grr.. Kau.." Geram Naruto. Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sakura sudah menyelanya.

"Sudah, sudah." Lerai Sakura.

"Kau mau tahukan penjelasan dari semua ini." Ucap Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Naruto dengan cepat.

"Apa benar kalian berselingkuh di belakangku, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke pun meremas tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dengan lembut. Mencoba mengirim semua perasaannya kepada pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu.

Sedangkan Sakura menatap Sasuke seakan meminta ijin kepada pemuda berambut raven. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Naruto, apa kau belum menyadarinya.." Tanya Sakura menggantungan perkataannya.

"Asal kau tahu, kau membuatku iri, Naruto. Sasuke sangat mencintaimu. Kau tidak perlu meragukan hal itu." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kami hanya teman. Atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke mau berteman denganku juga itu untuk dirimu." Ringis Sakura mengingat kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Heh?" Ucap Naruto seraya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke itu memintaku untuk mengawasimu. Dia juga meminta semua jadwal kuliah dan ujianmu. Bahkan dia meminta semua materi pelajaranmu padaku." Terang Sakura.

"Heh?" Pekik Naruto tak percaya.

"Pantas saja aku merasa heran, darimana dia tahu kalau aku akan ada ujian. Dan kenapa semua materi yang diajarkannya selalu tepat keluar saat ujian. Padahal tadinya kupikir dia itu paranormal." Tukas Naruto.

"Dasar, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Dasar kau penguntit. Kau memata-mataiku." Tuduh Naruto tidak terima.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Gyaaa.. Dasar, Teme." Balas Naruto tak terima.

Sakura pun hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah saat kedua pemuda tersebut mulai saling beradu mulut di rumahnya.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

"Ah.. Akhirnya perasaanku lega sekali, Teme. Hehe.." Ucap Naruto riang.

"Huh.. Makanya jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, Dobe." Tukas Sasuke.

"Hehe.. Maafkan aku ya, Teme. Habis kau mencurigakan sekali sih." Ucap Naruto seraya memamerkan senyum lima jarinya tersebut.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

"Terus kita mau kemana sekarang, Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pulang." Jawab Sasuke langsung.

"Eeh.. Sayang sekalikan. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita berjalan-jalan. Mumpung ada di luar, Teme. Ya.. mau ya, Teme!" Bujuk Naruto.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya ini. Naruto

pun mulai membuka suara lagi. Kali ini tak lupa dia memasang puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

"Teme sayaaaang.. mau yaa.." Rayu Naruto.

"Huh.. Bilang saja kau minta ke Ichiraku-kan." Dengus Sasuke.

"Hehehe.. Tahu saja kau, Teme." Cengir Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke acuh.

"Traktir aku ya, Teme." Bujuk Naruto lagi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Uuuhh.. Jawab yang benar, Teme. Itu artinya iya atau tidak." Rajuk Naruto.

"Ya, Dobe." Tak mau memperpanjang masalah, Sasuke pun mengiyakan saja keinginan malaikat pirangnya itu.

"Yey.. Teme baik!" Pekik Naruto.

"Berisik, Dobe! Kau mau membuat kita celaka dengan suara cemprengmu itu." Ucap Sasuke kesal seraya kembali berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan menyetirnya yang sempat terganggu oleh Naruto tadi.

Naruto pun menggembungkan pipinya tak terima suara "indahnya" dihina oleh sang kekasih.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

"Huaa.. Kenyangnya. Terima kasih ya, Teme." Ucap Naruto riang.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Mereka pun keluar dari kedai tersebut setelah Sasuke membayar lima mangkuk ramen yang dihabiskan oleh Naruto.

"Sekarang kita pulang ya, Teme." Ajak Naruto.

"Hn. Jangan lupa kau ada ujian bahasa minggu ini, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Huh. Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Tidak usah kau beritahu aku juga sudah tahu." Sungut Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat angka mengerikan itu lagi di kertas ujianmu, Dobe." Tukas Sasuke sengit yang membuat Naruto memajukan bibirnya itu.

"Hai.. Hai.." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Beberapa hari setelah ujian tersebut berlangsung, Naruto membulatkan matanya menatap kertas ujian yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Dengan tangan gemetar dia merogoh saku celananya mengambil sebuah telepon genggam flip berwarna oranye miliknya dan langsung menghubungi sebuah nomor yang tersimpan di sana.

"Te-teme.." Ucap Naruto gemetar.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa oranye seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih hari ini dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Naruto terduduk kaku di samping tempat tidurnya. Sesekali dia meremas pinggiran kausnya dengan gelisah. Hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke seraya menutup pintu yang di bukanya tadi.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang biasa digunakannya belajar bersama dengan Naruto yang sekaligus kamar Naruto tersebut.

"Gugup, Dobe?" Goda Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi dia tundukkan tersebut, menatap sang kekasih yang ternyata telah berada tepat di depannya.

"Eh? A-aah.. Ti-tidak." Tukas Naruto, tampak semburat merah terlihat dengan jelas di kedua pipinya.

Tentu saja Sasuke tahu kekasihnya itu berbohong. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal tingkah kekasihnya itu sangat menggemaskan, membuatnya semakin berkeinginan menggoda pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke pun mulai merendahkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi lengan Naruto. Mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke salah satu sisi wajah Naruto.

"Santai saja, Dobe! Anggap saja ini seperti yang sudah-sudah." Bisik Sasuke menggoda.

Sasuke mulai menyeringai saat dirasa Naruto mulai meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. Dengan sengaja Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya di telinga Naruto dan menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tengkuk pemuda yang berada dalam belenggunya tersebut, hal tentu saja membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit bergetar.

Hampir saja Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat reaksi sang kekasih. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak ingin merusak suasana saat ini. Dia sangat senang bisa menggoda malaikat pirangnya itu. Dan tampaknya kejahilan pemuda berambut raven ini tak berhenti sampai di situ.

"Kau tahukan hadiahmu untuk ujian bahasamu yang mendapat nilai 98 itu, Dobe-koi." Bisik Sasuke lagi seraya menjilat cuping telinga Naruto dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Nggh.." Desah Naruto seraya memejamkan matanya dengan erat mendapati perlakuan Sasuke tersebut.

"Sayang sekali ya? Padahal sedikit lagi kau bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke menyayangkan nilai Naruto yang nyaris mendekati sempurna itu.

"Buka matamu, Dobe!" Perintah Sasuke saat dilihatnya Naruto masih memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Tapi Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, menolak perintah Sasuke.

"Buka, Dobe!" Perintah Sasuke lagi. Tapi sayangnya Naruto masih tidak mau membuka matanya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Ck.. Terserah kau sajalah, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir merah Naruto dengan cepat. Ya.. Hanya kecupan sekilas.

"Eh.." Naruto pun sontak membuka matanya dan hanya terdiam tak percaya dengan kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat tersebut.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan seringaian yang terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan, Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ck.. Usuratonkachi. Tentu saja menciummu, Dobe-koi." Ucap Sasuke gemas.

"Aku tahu itu, Teme." Tukas Naruto kesal.

"Lalu?" Ucap Sasuke bosan.

"Maksudku untuk apa ciuman tadi, Teme?" Tanya Naruto lagi mulai kesal.

"Hadiahmu, Dobe. Jangan bilang kau lupa lagi." Jawab Sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Eh?" Ucap Naruto bingung.

"Apalagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Cuma begitu saja, Teme?" Tanya Naruto seraya memandang tak percaya pada sang kekasih.

Perkataan Naruto tadi sukses membuahkan seringaian di wajah tampan sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Memang kau mengharapka ciuman yang bagaimana, Dobe?" Goda Sasuke.

Kontan saja hal ini membuat wajah Naruto merona. Malu sekaligus kesal karena merasa dibohongi.

"Tapi.. Waktu itu kau bilang ciumannya seperti ramen! Kau menipuku, Teme." Seru Naruto tak terima.

"Benarkah aku pernah bilang seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

"Gyaaa.. Kau menyebalkan, Teme! Pembo-mmph.." Ucapan Naruto terputus saat sesuatu yang lembab dan hangat membungkam bibirnya.

Ya.. Seperti yang bisa diduga olah semuanya. Sasuke langsung membungkam bibir Naruto dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat malaikat pirangnya itu hanya mampu membelalakkan mata. Apalagi saat Sasuke mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang si pirang agar semakin mendekat padanya, sedangkan tangan satunya berpegangan pada pinggiran kasur berusaha menyangga tubuhnya.

Di tengah keterkejutannya, Naruto mulai mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Bukan karena tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Justru sebaliknya, dia merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang tengah berterbangan di dalam perutnya, membuatnya merasakan suatu gejolak aneh yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya olehnya. Tapi sungguh dia membutuhkan pasokkan udara saat ini.

"Sa-mmph.."

Sepertinya Naruto melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal, kerena tindakkannya barusan membuat mulutnya terbuka. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, langsung saja hal itu dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, sekaligus memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari sang kekasih telah mengangkat tubuhnya dan merebahkannya di atas kasur miliknya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Membuat Naruto kini terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

"Ngg.. ah.. ah.. Sasu.." Desah Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dia pun semakin melumat bibir merah itu dengan ganas. Mencium bibir itu lagi dan lagi. Sasuke juga mulai menggigit-gigit kecil bibir merah itu dengan tidak sabar. Sungguh alunan lagu yang diperdengarkan oleh kekasihnya itu membuatnya gila.

"Hmm.. Sasu.. ah.. ngg.. su.. ah.. ah.. dah.." Erang Naruto. Dia mulai merasa pusing, apalagi dia mulai tidak dapat bernapas. Tapi sayangnya sang kekasih tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya. Sasuke malah memasukkan kembali lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang kekasih, dan mengajak lidah Naruto untuk menari bersamanya. Tentu saja tarian itu dimenangkan oleh sang seme. Setelah dirasa cukup, ditambah dengan kebutuhannya juga akan oksigen. Sasuke mulai melepaskan ciumannya. Hingga dapat terlihat jalinan benang tipis antara bibir keduanya.

"Naruto.." Panggil Sasuke dengan desah napas yang memburu.

Saat dirasanya tidak ada jawaban dari sang kekasih. Sasuke pun mulai membuka matanya dan mendapati pemandangan menggoda di bawahnya. Sang kekasih dengan bibir memerah dan wajah merah merona tampak tengah terpejam pasrah.

"Dobe.." Panggil Sasuke lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya itu, hingga Sasuke pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Sial.. Dia pingsan." Gumam Sasuke.

**-TBC-**

**Yeeey.. happy birthday to me.. XDD**

**Sbagai perayanna qbiqn fic yang ada kisu2nya.. hi5 *joget2 ~dhajar readers**

**Tp gomen klo aneh n ngga hot.. ==;**

**Coz malu ngetiknya.. ngga bakat biqn yg 'iya2'.. DX**

**Ah.. g janji bs apdet cepet. Lagi bnyk tugas. N klo ada yang ngerasa binun ma ceppi ini, ngrasa povnya pindah2 g jelas. Ni author abal masih binun klo dsuru nentuin pov.. TToTT *mohon dmaklumi..**

**Makasih bnyk buat yang ngfav. Story bahkan ngfav. Author.. O.o**

**Buat yg ngalert jg.. ^^**

**Ngga sangka.. ^^**

**Langsung aj bales ripiu.. (bagian fav. Kou.. XD)**

**Vii no Kitsune:** he2.. buntu idenya.. klo apdet cepet g janji.. TToTT.. sankyuu ripiunya.. q usahain y.. ^^

**Foxy:** y.. namana jg sasu.. suka-suka dy.. XP *dhajar..

Sasuke: elo authornya, Baka!

Sankyuu ud mw baca.. ^^

**Namikaze lin-chan: **byrin.. suka-suka aq.. XP

**Lavender Hime-chan:** hee.. O.o.. hime-chan knp? Aq hoke-hoke aj deh.. ndak ngerti.. he2 *nyengir.. sankyuu ripiunya. ^^

**Mizoecchi:** he2.. sankyuu mw repot-repot ripiu.. senangnya.. *hug.. hee.. ini ud panjang ah.. XP.. sankyuu jg .. XDD

**Uzukaze touru:** y.. namanya jg sasu.. hehe.. naru mang klytan bocahkan.. mkana jd uke.. XP *dhajar.. sankyuu ripiuna.. ^^

**NhiaChayang:** lo? Bysana jg naru berisik suka teriak2.. XP *rasengan.. sankyuu ripiunya.. ^^.. jgn bosen y..

**Micon:** gomen.. klo apdet kilat kyna g bs ngabulin.. TToTT.. tp pasti q apdet lo.. sankyuu msh mw baca fic ini.. ^^

**Sinta Namikaze:** aduuuhh.. rate dkhayalin masing2 gmn? *dhajar massa.. XP.. sankyuu ripiuna.. ^^

**Sasuchi ChukaCukhe:** ha5.. salah smua.. XP.. sankyuu mw tunggu fic ni n ud mw ripiu.. ^^

**Uzumaki Winda:** g papa kok..winda-chan mw ripiu aj kou ud seneng bgt.. XD.. makasih y.. ^^.. pasti q apdet kok..

**Fi suki suki:** gomen y.. g bs kilat.. TToTT.. sankyuu ripiu n .. ^^

**NaruEls:** paduan suara.. tp skrg ud kelar kok.. ^^ *I'm free.. XDD.. hehe.. q g bs biqn rate M.. malu.. *nosebleed.. (qmah tungguin lemon biqnan els-chan aj).. XDD.. sankyuu ripiuna.. ^^

**Rhie chan no midori: ***hug jg.. XDD.. lemon anget? Q lbh suka yg dingin c.. he2 *enak seger.. XP.. kou jg c mwna ad.. tp.. *ah.. tewas.. sankyuu ripiu n .. ^^

**Yamada Pink:** gomen g bs kilat.. (_ _') tp pasti q apdet.. sankyuu ripiu n .. XDD *seneng..

**Kou tau kok klo alurnya kecepetan. Uuh.. g ad ide n q ud ngga tahan lagi.. hikz2.. *menatap nista peti dipojokan kamar.. pengen cepet2 hibernasi kyana.. *dhajar, itu mah buat beruang. XP**

**Jangan bosen ya ma fic abal ni..**

**Btw klo mw ngasi hadiah boleh kok.. *dgampar, ngarep.. XP**

**With smile.. ^^**

**-kou-**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE BEST CHALLENGE**

**Disclamer: Mas sashi-san.. tolong ****nikahin**** kou sama ****neji**** donk..**

***puppy eyes no jutsu..**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bl, gaje, aneh, pemaksaan cerita, pov berantakan, ooc, alur kecepetan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary: Jika pacarmu, yang juga mantan gurumu memberikan sebuah tantangan yang menggoda padamu. "Jika kau mendapat nilai minimal 80, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan. Jika kau mendapat nilai 90, aku akan menciummu. Dan.. Jika kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna.. Aku akan mengabulkan APAPUN permintaanmu."**

**Naruto : 18 tahun**

**Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**-enjoy plizz-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

**-THE BEST CHALLENGE-**

**-Naruto's Pov-**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kecil yang berada di kamarku dengan langkah memburu. Membuka keran pancuran dan membiarkan tetes-tetes bening dan dingin itu membasahi tubuhku yang masih terbalut dengan garmen lengkap.

"Ck.. Si-sialan. Apa itu tadi? Aku.. Aku bermimpi aneh. Aku dan Teme.. Arghh.. I-itu memalukan, aku bahkan tidak sanggup mengingatnya." Ucapku frustasi.

**-End Pov-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Di sudut sebuah kafetaria, terlihat tiga orang pria dan seorang wanita tengah bercengkrama dengan santainya. Tak jarang terdengar iringan tawa di sela obrolan mereka. Mereka semua terlihat sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaan ini. Ups, sepertinya tidak semua. Tampaknya pemuda pirang kesayangan semua orang itu tengah larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Dan hal itu mengundang kekhawatiran dari para sahabatnya.

"..ru.. Naruto.." Panggil pemuda manis yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik di wajahnya itu. Inuzuka Kiba namannya.

"Eh? Ah, ke-kenapa, Kiba?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau melamun, Naruto! Akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya selalu larut dengan duniamu. Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Kiba.

"Itu benar. Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami, Naru. Kami akan selalu membantumu." Tawar Sakura.

"Yah, walau itu merepotkan. " Sambung seorang pemuda berambut nanas bernama Nara Shikamaru itu, yang kemudian disambut dengan rintihan kecil akibat 'hadiah' manis dari gadis di hadapannya.

Tingkah laku para sahabatnya ini, kontan saja membuatnya terkekeh geli. Tapi tak berlangsung lama. Pemuda pirang itu kembali terlihat tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi tentu saja masalahnya tidak akan selesai begitu saja dengan sendirinya bukan. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itupun memilih untuk membicarakannya dengan para sahabatnya itu.

"Ano.. Mm.. sebenarnya ini bukan masalah penting menurutku. Hanya saja ini selalu membuatku gelisah." Ucap Naruto ragu.

Akhirnya Naruto menceritakan perihal taruhannya dengan sang kekasih tercinta dan hal-hal yang terjadi semalam. Dan tak lupa dia menceritakan tentang mimpi anehnya itu yang kontan saja membuat Sakura merona malu.

"Jadi begitu, masa aku bermimpi Teme berada di atas tubuhku. Aku tidak terlalu ingat detailnya. Hanya saja di dalam mimpiku entah mengapa aku selalu memanggil-manggil si Teme itu." Cerita Naruto dengan semburat merah mulai merambati wajahnya.

"Itu memalukan. Apalagi saat si Teme itu membuka pakaiannya. Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi masa aku mengompol tadi pagi." Cerita Naruto lagi menahan malu.

"Hahahaha.. Oh, ayolah Naruto masa kau tidak tahu tentang hal itu?" Ucap Kiba terbahak.

"Merepotkan." Respon Shikamaru.

"Eh.. Tapi.. aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu." Balas Naruto polos, yang kontan saja membuat Kiba tercengang.

"JANGAN BILANG KAU TIDAK PERNAH DENGAR TENTANG MIMPI BASAH," Teriak kiba terkejut.

Kontan saja teriakan pemuda yang ternyata pecinta berat dengan anjing ini menarik perhatian dan derai tawa pengunjung yang lain, yang berujung Sakura menarik pemuda berisik itu untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu, kemudian disusul dengan si pirang dan si nanas.

"Dasar, Baka. Kau membuat kita jadi bahan tertawaan, Bodoh." Marah Sakura seraya menarik kuping pemuda itu dan menyeretnya hampir sepanjang blok pertokoan tersebut.

"Adudududuh.. Sakura, sakit~.. Le-lepaskan! Kau bisa membuat kupingku putus nanti." Ujar Kiba. Dan dia mulai mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdenyut sakit itu.

"Makanya jangan teriak-teriak sembarangan, Baka!" dengus Sakura.

"Ne.. Shika apa itu mimpi basah? Aku belum pernah dengar, masa mimpi bisa basah? Kalau mandi basah aku tahu, justru malah anehkan kalau mandi tidak basah." Ucap Naruto.

"Hah, merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Uuh.. Memang percuma bertanya denganmu. Apa sih bagimu yang tidak merepotkan." Jelas Naruto seraya mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Lebih baik aku bertanya pada Sakura-chan saja, dia pasti mau menjawabnya." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Sakura-chan!" Panggil Naruto.

Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dua pemuda di belakangnya.

"Ya? Kenapa, Naru?" Jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu, apa mimpi basah itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh?" Sakura tampak kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas rona merah mulai menjalari wajah putihnya.

"Ne.. Sakura-chan?" Panggil Naruto saat dirasanya Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Err.. Ano.. I-itu.. AH.. Aku ada janji dengan Neji-kun. Sampai nanti ya, Naruto. Sampai jumpa semuanya." Ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Yare-yare, bisa dipastikan sepertinya itu hanya alasan Sakura saja untuk bisa mengelak dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"EH.. Tunggu dulu, Sakura-chan!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ck.. Merepotkan." Pasti kalian tahu siapa yang mengucapkan ini. Sedangkan Kiba hanya tertawa melihat respon gadis itu, menyisakan Naruto yang tercengang menatap kepergian sahabatnya.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Di dalam kamar bernuansa oranye itu, tampak pemuda pirang itu tengah melamunkan sesuatu dengan seriusnya.

**-flashback-**

"Jadi.. Mimpi basah itu adalah.." Kiba tampak mendramatisir setiap katanya.

"Dimana kau terbangun dalam keadaan basah." Ucap Kiba.

Krik krik krik.. Entah kenapa terdengar suara jangkrik di sini. *plak (ok, back to story)

"HAH?" Ucap Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Hoaamm.. Sepertinya ini akan merepotkan." Kuap Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu, Shika?" Delik Kiba tidak terima.

"Hehehe.. Sebenarnya aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu, Naru. Aku takut kapasitas otakmu yang terbatas itu tidak bisa mencernanya." Jelas Kiba sambil kembali menatap pemuda pirang itu tanpa dosa.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba." Ucap Naruto sadis, bukan pertanyaan hanya sebuah pernyataan.

"Lagipula kalau begitu saja disebut mimpi basah, berarti mengompol dan berkeringat saat tidur juga bisa disebut mimpi basahkan?" Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Mm.. Memang sih. Tapi hal itu hanya mengacu pada satu hal saja, Naru." Jawab Kiba.

"Hm.. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Hei, Shika! Jangan hanya tidur saja, cepat bantu aku!" Pinta Kiba.

"Hah.. Sudah kuduga akan berakhir seperti ini, merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Sekali lagi kau mengucapkan 'kata ajaib'mu itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan melemparmu dari atap kampus ini." Ancam Kiba.

"Ck.." Decak pemuda nanas itu.

"Ayolah~, cepat jelaskan padaku!" Rengek Naruto.

"Ya ya.. Hah.. Mimpi basah itu adalah keadaan dimana kau mengalami suatu keadaan yang bisa disebut masa peralihan dari anak-anak menuju ke kedewasaan." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Hah.. ini memang akan merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Shika!" Ucap Kiba dengan nada mencekam.

"Iya, iya." Dengus Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto masih setia menanti setiap kata yang akan keluar dari bibir pemuda tukang tidur tapi jenius itu.

"Biar kupastikan sesuatu dulu." Ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana kau bisa lahir di dunia ini, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Eh!" Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu pun tampak tak mengerti.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu apa itu bercinta, Naru. Dan menurutmu seseorang bisa memiliki seorang bayi karena seekor burung bangau baik hati menghadiahi mereka bayi yang dikirim lewat udara." Tuduh Kiba.

"Enak saja. Tentu saja aku tahu." Sergah Naruto dengan wajah merona.

"Hanya saja aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara pria dan pria bisa.. ugh.. bercinta?" Ucap Naruto dengan suara kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

Kiba hanya bisa menganga tak percaya akan penuturan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Temannya yang satu ini benar-benar 'unik'.

"Untuk yang satu itu kau tanya saja pada si Uchiha itu, Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru malas. Yang disambut gelak tawa Kiba.

"Jadi di dalam mimpi itu kau akan memimpikan orang yang kau cintai dan melakukan apa yang biasa disebut bercinta di dalam mimpimusehingga kau mengalami klimaks yang berimbas juga ke dunia nyata. Jadi yang kau alami itu bukan mengompol, Naruto. Itu berbeda." Jelas Shikamaru lagi.

"Oh.." Jawab Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naru," Panggil Kiba. Dapat kita lihat dengan jelas seringai jahil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Selamat, ya! Akhirnya kau dewasa juga. Walaupun itu sangat terlambat. Hahahaha.." Gelak Kiba yang menimbulkan lengkingan si Pirang.

"KIBAA.." Teriak Naruto malu seraya berlari menerjangnya.

**-end flashback-**

Tampaknya pemuda pirang itu terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan sang kekasih yang telah berada di sampingnya. Masih saja pemuda itu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri seraya menopangkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang tertelungkup. Bahkan panggilan sang kekasih pun tidak diindahkannya.

"..be.. Dobe.. DOBE!" Panggil Sasuke kesal.

Gubrak..

Ups.. sepertinya teriakkan 'manis' sang kekasih membuat pemuda manis ini terjerembat ke lantai akibat terjatuh dari kursinya. (kou: pasti sakit y..he3 *rasengan)

"Adudududuh.. I-itai.." Ringis Naruto seraya mengelus-elus bokongnya.

"Ck.. Makanya jangan melamun, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

"Grr.. Kau.. Harusnya kau membantuku berdiri, Teme. Bukannya menyindirku." Geram Naruto seraya bangkit menyudahi acara mesranya dengan sang lantai. (?)

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Memangnya sekarang sudah waktunya belajar ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Untuk masalah itu, aku hanya datang untuk mengantar ringkasan materimu minggu ini, Dobe. Aku ada urusan dengan ayahku, menyangkut KHS. Jadi hari ini kau belajar sendiri saja." Jelas Sasuke.

Sayangnya sepertinya malaikat pirangnya itu tidak menyimak penjelasan sang kekasih, terbukti dari pandangannya yang sepertinya.. ehem.. sibuk memperhatikan gerak bibir tipis sang kekasih. Memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana bibir tipis yang bergerak itu bisa terlihat sangat menggoda. Juga bagaimana leher jenjang itu terekspose dan dada bidangnya yang tercetak jelas dibalik kemeja hitamnya. Apapun itu sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa menutupi kesempurnaan si bungsu Uchiha yang satu itu.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, dia mengulurkan tangannya menuju bibir sang kekasih mengusap bibir itu lembut dan mulai menelusuri garis rahang yang tercetak tegas itu. Entah apa yang dilamunkannya, tangan tan itu terus saja menelusuri tiap inchi tubuh sang kekasih yang hanya terdiam kaku itu. Hingga saat tangan itu mulai turun menyusuri dada si pria yang selalu identik dengan warna gelap itu sesuatu menangkap tangannya, tangan pucat milik Uchiha bungsu itu menghentikan gerakannya, seakan menariknya paksa kembali ke dunia nyata.

"E-eh.." Menyadari kebodohnya, Naruto pun hanya dapat tergagap malu dengan wajah merona.

"Ini, aku harus segera pergi, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke seraya menyodorkan beberapa lembar materi yang reflek diterima oleh sang kekasih.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa belajar." Ingat Sasuke.

"A-ah.. I-iya." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiam diri di samping tempat tidurnya.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Sasuke pun mulai memasuki mercedes hitam kesayangannya, mendudukkan diri di kursi kemudi. Tetapi anehnya dia tidak langsung menyalakan mobilnya, melainkan menopangkan kepalanya di setir kemudi mobilnya. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi dan dia pun mulai meremat buku-buku jarinya dengan kuat.

"Hah.. Hampir saja.. Hampir saja aku hilang kendali tadi." Erang Sasuke.

**-TBC-**

**Maafkan kou yang t'lalu lama berhibernasi.. D'X *bungkuk2**

**Abis leppie n kompi kou rusak.. TTATT**

**Udah lama g ngetik, n mohon dmaklumi klo kou agak2 lupa ma critana y.. he3 *plak**

**smoga ini masih dalam rate T.. He5**

**sankyuu untuk yang mw dmintain saran ma kou.. *wink2**

**Makasih bgt bagi yang udah pada fav. Story or jadin kou fav. Author.. XD *bear hug**

**Buat yang udah alert jg.. XD *hug smuanya**

**Sekarang bales ripiu dulu.. XDD**

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe: **sankyuu.. XD.. heh? Hot? Baguslah, soalna kou lg mecum.. XD *plak

Mwna c kou lanjut.. tp sasunya sepertinya ndak mw nyerang mangsa yg pingsan.. g seru menurutna.. XP *plak

**Naru: **ck.. bil. Aj author yg g suka nyerang sat mangsana tidur.. author mes-mm.. *bekep naru.. ho5

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka: **wow.. masa c? Tp msh jauh ma zuki.. XP *plak

Aih.. kou jg nunggu2 nih kpn mrk lemonan.. XD *taboked

Gomen g bs apdet kilat.. DX

**Chary Ai TemeDobe:** waduh? Lemon super asem.. O.O *kabur

Sankyuu ud ripiu.. XD

**Uzukaze touru:** ahai.. gw ketularan mecum lo.. wkwkwk *plak

Waduh... naru manly gw ngbayangin naru versi binaraga jdna.. O.O *amit2.. DDX.. wkwkwk

**SNS lover: **mw tw? Mw tw kan? XD *plak

Silakan mnta cium sasu.. XD *chidori

Nilai 100 dpt kacang.. XD.. mau? *hajared

**Vii no Kitsune:** waduh? Keselek mie? O.O *kasi aer

Fu5.. kou baik y.. abis nnti klo readerna knpa2, ntar yg ripiu sypa.. XD *ad udang dbalik bakwan, enak

Kou seneng bgt klo Vii puas deh.. XD.. Gomen ne.. kou kena WB.. jd baru apdet.. D'X

**Mikon: **sankyuu.. XDD.. abis klo yg nyosor2kan asik.. XP *wink2

Iya tuh, naru mang ketagihan.. ketagihan ramen.. *hajared

Gomen baru apdet stlh skian lama.. baru bangkit dr kmatian (loh?).. kou usahain yg tbaik kok.. XD

**Rhie chan Aoi sora: **ho'oh tuh.. tp c kyna bkn krn hot.. ad dua kmungkinan.. kebekep g bs napas.. or kebauan krn sasu-mm.. #sasu: katon.. GYAAA.. TAT *gosong

**Shaneeta Chornichels: **wow.. banjir darah.. XD *plak

**Mechakucha no aoi neko: **iya tuh.. beraninya dy.. braninya dia nyium DOANK, hrsnakan bs lebih.. XDD *plak

**Namikaze lin-chan: **klo tanggung biqn ndiri aj ya.. he2.. g ad ma umur tw.. ddlm hatiq, aq msh polos.. fu5 *hajared

**Yamada Pink gak login: **klo ud ky cerita rate M, brarti ud cukupkan y g usah ad lemon.. XP *dhajar massa.. sankyuu.. XD

**TheLittleOrange: **wow.. author jg g tw.. kan yg mnta hadiah naru.. XD *taboked

Sankyuu nhia-san ripiuna.. XD

**Yuuchan no haru999 malas login: **salam kenal jg.. XD.. ha5.. kan ratena T.. klo mslh pingsan jgn salahkan author y, salahkan naru.. kan yg pingsan dy.. XP *kabur

**Naru:** woiii.. authorna kan elooo..

Gomen ne g bs kilat.. DX.. sankyuu ripiuna.. XD

**KyouyaxCloud: **wah.. mnt lagi? Tunggu naru bangun y.. XD

Itu juga klo naruna bangun.. fu5 *smirk

**Naru:** mak-sud-na.. #siap2 rasengan.. *kabuuuuur~

**Fi Suki Saki: **gomen ne g bs kilat.. DX.. authorna hibernasi.. *plak

**Pucca Hiruma: **berlebihan? Aduuh, g boleh tuh yg lebih2.. yg sedang-sedang saja~.. *dangdut mode on

Salam kenal juga pucchan(blh kou pnggil gt?)... g papa kok.. ripiu lg y tp.. XP *plak

**Anonim: **gomen tll lama apdetnya.. *bungkuk2.. kou kena WB.. TTATT.. semoga ceppi ini bs ngobatin kekecewan reader sXan.. TTATT

**DesyFujoYaoi: **sasu mang narsis tuh.. ayam langka.. XD *chidori

Aaahh.. jgn ma neji donk.. neji yayang kou.. DX *templok neji

**DesyFujoYaoi: **ho'oh.. pingsan dgn bahagia.. XD *rasengan

**: **rate naek? Naek ap? Tangga, busW, kereta? *plak.. XP.. sankyuu.. XD

**The Sirius of Black Daria: **yosh.. diskip aj klo bgtu.. he2.. kou seneng kok klo daria suka.. he2.. sankyuu ripiuna.. XD

**Hatakehanahangry: **mwna c lanjut.. he2.. cm lyt dlu otak kou lg error ap ngga.. doain aj error.. XP *plak

**Kou boleh mnta ripiu ngga.. XD**

**Ripiu sll biqn kou semangat bwt ngetik.. XD *nadahin tangan**

**Always with smile**

**-Kou-**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE BEST CHALLENGE**

**Disclamer: Mas sashi-san.. tolong ****nikahin**** kou sama ****neji**** donk..**

***puppy eyes no jutsu..**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bl, gaje, aneh, pemaksaan cerita, pov berantakan, ooc, alur kecepetan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary: Jika pacarmu, yang juga mantan gurumu memberikan sebuah tantangan yang menggoda padamu. "Jika kau mendapat nilai minimal 80, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan. Jika kau mendapat nilai 90, aku akan menciummu. Dan.. Jika kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna.. Aku akan mengabulkan APAPUN permintaanmu."**

**Naruto : 18 tahun**

**Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**-enjoy plizz-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

**-THE BEST CHALLENGE-**

Masih sore yang sama dan di tempat yang sama pula. Apalagi jika bukan aktifitas belajar mengajar yang jauh dari kata mesra ini, walaupun status mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Hari-hari yang damai masih menaungi kehidupan pasangan "unik" ini. Tidak ada kejadian yang istimewa, sejak insiden –ehem-hampir-ehem- tersandung kasus "siapa merape siapa", jika tidak mau dikatakan sang uke hampir merape sang seme. Oh ayolah, mau ditaruh di mana harga diri Uchiha bungsu yang satu itu kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Dapat dilihat si pirang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa. Mungkin hal itu biasa bagi Uchiha yang dikenal irit bicara itu, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Hanya saja pemuda raven itu terlihat tengah berada di dalam dunianya sendiri atau bisa dibilang melamun. Hm, Seorang Uchiha Sasuke melamun? Bukankah itu sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"...me.. Teme."

"TEMEE," teriak Naruto

"Hah? Ke-kenapa, Dobe?"

"Kau melamun, Teme."

"Aku tidak melamun, Dobe," sanggah Sasuke.

"Oh ya?! Kalau begitu kenapa kau diam saja saat kupanggil berkali-kali tadi?!" Ucap Naruto tak mau kalah. Dia sungguh heran dengan kekasihnya yang sungguh keras kepala ini, menyebalkan.

Diam, tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku pulang dulu, Dobe."

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengajarimu dulu beberapa hari kedepan. Kau bisa minta sakura atau temanmu yang lain datang untuk belajar bersamamu. Aku tidak mau melihat nilai jelek di kertas ujianmu." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun langsung bergegas keluar dari kamar si pirang setelah sebelumnya mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di pinggiran tempat duduknya.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, Te... me." Sayangnya sang kekasih telah pergi sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan sejuta tanya akan tingkah laku kekasihnya itu yang menurutnya 'tidak biasa' itu.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

**-Naruto's Pov-**

Akhir-akhir ku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku si Teme itu. Sejak terakhir kami belajar bersama tiga hari yang lalu, dia jadi benar-benar sulit dihubungi. Aku bahkan sampai mendatangi dan menunggunya di apartemennya, tetapi sampai hampir tengah malam dia belum pulang juga. Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang dilakukan si Teme itu.

Aku pun mengambil telepon genggamku dan mencari nama seseorang yang kurasa pasti tahu dengan penyebab keanehan yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Halo, Itachi-nii." Aku memutuskan menelepon satu-satunya orang yang menurutku paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Walau mereka selalu berkelahi dikarenakan Itachi-nii yang menurutku sangat suka menggoda adik tersayangnya, tapi aku tahu mereka saling menyayangi.

"Ya, kenapa, Naru-chan?"

"Ck, Itachi-nii sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Aku ini laki-laki!" Ucapku tak terima.

"Hahaha.. Tapi menurutku kau sangat cocok dengan panggilan itu, Na-ru-chan," gelak Itachi. Membuatku mengembungkan pipiku kesal, walau aku tahu Itachi-ni tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Lalu ada masalah apa kau menelponku, Naru?" Tanyanya. Hampir saja aku melupakan tujuan awalku.

"Oh, ya!? Mm.. Itu aku ingin bertanya, apa Itachi-nii tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke? Beberapa hari ini aku kesulitan menghubunginya, dan sepertinya dia juga tidak pulang ke apartemennya. Apa Itachi-nii tahu di mana dia sekarang?" Racauku.

"Wow.. sabar, Naru! Satu-satu, oke! Hahaha,"

"Uuh, Ha-habis..." Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku, tidak mungkinkan aku berkata aku merindukan Sasuke. Itachi-nii pasti akan menggodaku habis-habisan.

"Habis apa? Kau merindukannya? Hahaha," gelaknya. Aku merasa wajahku memanas, kenapa sih para Uchiha itu selalu bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Bi-bisa tidak sih, Itachi-nii tidak menggodaku sekali saja!?"

"Sayang sekali, Naru-chan. Aku tidak bisa. Kau dan Sasuke itu target kesukaanku. Hahaha," tawanya lagi.

"Uuh, jadi bagaimana? Itachi-ni tahu tidak di mana Sasuke?"

"Mm.. Bagaimana ya?" Candanya

"Itachi-nii!" Seruku mulai kesal.

"Hahaha.. Sabar, Naru-chan. Nanti Manisnya hilang. Hahaha."

Entah suara apa itu tapi aku seperti mendengar bunyi gaduh dari seberang sana.

"Itachi-nii, suara apa itu?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, Naru." Jawabnya dengan intonasi menenangkan yang menurutku terdengar ganjil.

"Oh ya, mengenai Sasuke aku tidak tahu dia kemana, mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk tugas dari Tou-san." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kalau memang begitu masa Itachi-nii tidak tahu sih? Itachi-nii kan..." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku Itachi-ni menyelanya.

"Ah, maaf Naru-chan sepertinya Tou-san memanggilku. Sudah dulu ya," setelah berkata seperti itu Itachi-ni pun langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponku.

"Tung.. Halo.. Itachi-nii?"

"Ck, kenapa sih para Uchiha itu suka seenaknya saja memutus perkataan orang, menyebalkan. Tidak Teme, tidak Itachi-nii. Sama saja. Iiih, sebal," kesalku.

'Teme, kau di mana?' Batinku.

**-End Pov-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

**-Itachi's Pov-**

Di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna biru, terlihat dua orang yang terlihat serupa itu tengah terlibat perdebatan.

"Bagaimana dengan Tou-san, Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Hn. Tou-san sudah setuju. Aku hanya tinggal mengurus beberapa hal saja." Jawabnya.

"Tapikan tidak harus seperti ini juga, Sasuke?!"

"Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu mendukungku, Baka Aniki!"

"Tapi tetap saja firasatku tidak enak tentang hal..."

Tiba-tiba telepon genggamku berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ah, ini dari Naru-chan," ucapku seraya meminta persetujuan kepada Sasuke untuk menjawabnya. Setelah kulihatnya Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, baru aku menjawabnya.

"Halo, Itachi-nii."

"Ya, kenapa, Naru-chan?"

"Ck, Itachi-nii sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Aku ini laki-laki!" Ucap Naruto tak terima.

"Hahaha.. Tapi menurutku kau sangat cocok dengan panggilan itu, Na-ru-chan," gelakku, dapat kulihat persimpangan mulai muncul di dahi Baka Otouto itu, sepertinya dia mulai cemburu.

"Lalu ada masalah apa kau menelponku, Naru?" Ucapku seraya memilih untuk tidak mencari perkara dengan Sasuke. Untuk saat ini.

"Oh, ya!? Mm.. Itu aku ingin bertanya, apa Itachi-nii tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke? Beberapa hari ini aku kesulitan menghubunginya, dan sepertinya dia juga tidak pulang ke apartemennya. Apa Itachi-nii tahu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Wow.. sabar, Naru! Satu-satu, oke! Hahaha," tawaku.

"Uuh, Ha-habis..."

"Habis apa? Kau merindukannya? Hahaha." Dapat kulihat rona merah mulai menjalari pipi putih Sasuke, membuatku menyeringai melihatnya.

"Bi-bisa tidak sih, Itachi-nii tidak menggodaku sekali saja!?" Ucapnya gugup, kentara sekali dari nada bicaranya. Dasar mereka memang duo pasangan bodoh.

"Sayang sekali, Naru-chan. Aku tidak bisa. Kau dan Sasuke itu target kesukaanku. Hahaha," tawaku lagi.

"Uuh, jadi bagaimana? Itachi-nii tahu tidak di mana Sasuke?"

"Mm.. Bagaimana ya?" Aku menggantungkan kalimatku sekaligus sesekali memandang Sasuke yang mengawasiku.

"Itachi-nii!" Serunya yang sepertinya mulai kesal.

"Hahaha.. Sabar, Naru-chan. Nanti Manisnya hilang. Hahaha."

Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal mengarah tepat ke wajahku yang reflek saja langsung kuhindari, sehingga mengenai meja nakas di sebelahku. Membuat barang-barang yang berada diatasnya berjatuhan.

"Itachi-nii, suara apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, Naru." Jawabku berusah setenang mungkin seraya menatap Baka Otouto yang sepertinya masih kesal. Ck, dasar posesif.

"Oh ya, mengenai Sasuke aku tidak tahu dia kemana, mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk tugas dari Tou-san." Ucapku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kalau memang begitu masa Itachi-nii tidak tahu sih? Itachi-ni kan..." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku segera menyelanya. Mencari alasan apapun agar dapat menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Ah, maaf Naru-chan sepertinya Tou-san memanggilku. Sudah dulu ya," dan aku pun segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Kau membuatnya khawatir, Baka Otouto."

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau menjawab dengan kalimat manusia." Ucapku tak mau kalah.

"Hn."

"Hah, dasar. Pokoknya kau harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya! Kau dengar itu, Otouto?"

"Hn. Sana keluar dari kamarku," ucapnya tidak sopan.

"Ck, tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan keluar. Aku tidak betah di tempat suram ini." Ucapku seraya melangkahkan kakiku keluar.

**-End Pov-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

**-Naruto's Pov-**

'Ini sudah hanpir seminggu, tetapi belum ada juga kabar dari si Teme jelek, menyebalkan, pantat ayam itu,' batinku.

Akupun menggulingkan tubuhku kesana-kemari di atas tempat tidurku.

'Bosannyaaa...' Rutukku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan nada dengan suara yang keras membuatku tersentak kaget dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur .

BRAK..

"Adudududuuuuh.." Keluhku seraya memegangi bokongku yang terasa sakit.

Aku pun mencari asal sumber suara yang kuyakini berasal dari telepon genggamku yang kusetting dengan volume maksimal. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, langsung saja kujawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo," ujarku malas.

"Dobe."

Kontan saja mataku terbelalak setelah tahu siapa yang tengah menelponku.

"TEMEEEE," teriakku.

"Ck, Dobe. Bisa tidak kau kecilkan suaramu itu. Sudah berkali-kali kubilang suaramu itu bisa membuat orang tuli." Ucapnya yang tentu saja kuabaikan, saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting daripada sekedar menanggapi ocehannya.

"Kau kemana saja, TEME? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Kau juga tidak menjawab teleponku? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku selama ini hah?" Cercaku. (kou: aku g pnya pulsaa.. #plak, kroyok author.. ampuuun.. TTATT)

"Hn."

"Aaargh, 'hn'mu itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Temeeee.."

"Hn. Aku sibuk, Dobe."

"Sibuk apa? Masa sampai tidak sempat memberi kabar padaku?"

"Hn. Aku.." Tiba-tiba ucapan Sasuke terputus dan dapat kudengar dengan jelas suara decitan dan dentuman keras dari seberang sana.

"Teme?" Panggilku, entah mengapa perasaanku tidak tenang.

"Halo?" Ucapku lagi.

"Te-teme? Kau masih ada di sanakan?" Kurasakan suaraku mulai bergetar.

" HALO?"

" TEME? JANGAN MAIN-MAIN, TEME! TEMEEEE!" Teriakku panik.

Dan dari seberang sana samar-samar kudengar teriakkan seseorang yang membuat duniaku seakan runtuh.

"**Hei, ada yang tertabrak!"**

**-End Pov-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Bunyi suara alat pernapasan dan suara detak yang berasal dari elektrokardiogram terus menggema di ruangan serba putih dan berbau obat itu. Berbagai macam selang terpasang pada tubuh pemuda pucat yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Teme! Kau dengar aku? Bangunlah, Teme! Kumohon, cepatlah sadar!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terduduk di sebelah ranjang tersebut, menggenggam tangan kurus itu. Matanya terlihat sembab dikarenakan beberapa hari ini tak hentiya dia menangis.

Seorang wanita dan lelaki berperawakan mirip dengan Sasuke memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Naru-chan, pulanglah! Ini sudah malam, sudah seharian kau di sini. Nanti kau sakit, Sayang," bujuk Mikoto, ibu dari kekasihnya itu yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan tanda penolakan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Kaa-san benar, Naru. Lagipula bukankah kau masih harus kuliah besok. Sudah tiga hari ini kau tidak masuk, bukan." Ucap Itachi seraya membelai sayang rambut pirang itu.

"A-aku mau menemani Sasuke saja." Tolak Naruto lagi.

"Pulanglah, Naru! Sasuke tidak akan senang jika tahu kau seperti ini. Nanti nii-san yang akan langsung menghubungimu jika Sasuke sudah sadar, bagaimana?!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Hei, kau tidak mau membuat orangtuamu cemas jugakan, Naru?" Bujuk Itachi lagi.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pulang yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan senyum lega Itachi dan Mikoto.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

**-Naruto's Pov-**

Dengan terburu-buru aku membereskan buku catatanku dan bersiap pulang ketika seseorang menghampiriku.

"Naru, kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!? Iya, aku harus segera pulang dan mengambil pakaianku. Karena besok libur, aku ingin menginap menemani Sasuke." Lirihku yang dibalas Sakura dengan senyuman canggung.

"A-ah, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Ichiraku terlebih dahulu? Biar aku yang teraktir kali ini."

Aku pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil dan menolak ajakannya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Mungkin lain kali."

"Begitu..."

"Aku pulang dulu." Pamitku mengakhiri pembicaraan canggung ini.

"Naruto!" Panggil Sakura yang membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

"Bersemangatlah, Naruto! Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan baik-baik saja, dia sedang berjuang, Naruto. Untukmu. Dan untuk kita semua."

"Karena itu.. Kau tidak boleh membuatnya lebih khawatir lagi dengan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Kau juga harus memikirkan kesehatanmu. Pasti ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya, Naruto."

Aku pun terpaku mendengar perkataan Sakura. Benar, selama ini aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang-orang di sekitarku. Mereka juga pasti khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke, bukan aku saja. Bahkan sampai Sakura-chan juga. Dan aku hanya menambah kekhawatiran mereka.

Akhirnya aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sakura, yang berbuah senyum manis dari sahabatku itu.

'Ya, pasti ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan untuk Sasuke. PASTI!' Batinku.

**-End Pov-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memasuki sebuah kamar berbau obat tempat di mana kekasihnya terbaring selama hampir dua minggu ini.

"Ah, Naru-chan kau sudah datang. Tumben kau datang secepat ini, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Sambut Mikoto seraya tersenyum.

"Iya, Ba-san. Aku langsung ke sini setelah jam kelasku selesai."

"Begitu, kebetulan sekali kau datang. Maukah kau menjaga Sasuke sebentar, Naru-chan?! Ba-san harus mengurus administrasi perawatan Sasuke dan juga pulang untuk mengambil pakaian ganti untuknya."

"Tentu saja, Ba-san." Jawab Naruto.

"Di mana Itachi-nii? Bukankah biasanya Itachi-nii yang membawakan barang-barang Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itachi sedang menghadiri rapat dengan fuga-kun, mungkin baru besok pagi mereka kembali."

"Begitu, ya."

"Tolong, ya. Dan jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Naru-chan." Seraya mengusap pelan helai pirang itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

**-Naruto's pov-**

Hening. Itu yang kurasakan sepeninggalan Mikoto-basan. Terasa menyesakkan, tapi aku mencoba menguatkan hatiku. Berulang kali kuucapkan kata-kata **"Aku percaya" **di dalam hatiku, aku percaya bahwa Sasuke pasti akan menepati janjinya. Karena dia pernah berkata **"Uchiha pantang menarik perkataan mereka"**.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati Sasuke dan mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang terdapat di samping ranjangnya. Kuamit tangannya yang terasa dingin dan menggenggamnya erat, berusaha menyalurkan rasa hangat melalui tangan kami yang bertautan.

"Me.. Teme.." Lirihku, seraya semakin mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan taruhkan kita, bukan?"

"Taruhan anehmu itu?"

"Kau tahu.. dulu aku selalu berpikir, apa yang akan aku minta padamu jika aku mendapatkan nilai seratus. Apa aku minta persediaan ramen untuk satu tahun? Jalan-jalankah? Memintamu tersenyum lebar atau menyuruhmu _crossdress_ yang aku tahu kau pasti akan menolaknya habis-habisan." Ucapku serasa tertawa kecil. Tapi kurasakan kembali sakit di hatiku saat kulihat Sasuke terbaring lemah di hadapanku.

"Tapi.. Tapi sekarang aku tahu apa yang ingin aku minta padamu, Teme." Ucapku seraya merogoh tas selempangku mengambil secarik kertas dari sana.

"Ini.. Kau lihat, Teme?! Aku dapat nilai seratus untuk tes Matematika kemarin. Hebatkan?! Aku sendiri sampai tidak percaya aku bisa mendapat nilai seratus untuk mata pelajaran itu." Aku mulai meracau sendiri.

"Kau lihatkan, Teme?! Teme.. Ka-kau lihatkan?!" Lirihku. Kurasakan mataku memanas dan bulir-bulir bening itu mulai berjatuhan menuruni pipiku.

"Kau.. kau berjanji akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanku bila aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai seratuskan?! Sekarang aku mau menagih janjimu, Teme! Kau harus mengabulkannya! Kau sendiri yang selalu berkata 'Uchiha tidak pernah ingkar janji', 'Uchiha pantang menarik perkataannya'. Nama Uchiha-uchiha yang kau banggakan itu. Aku menagihnya, Teme!"

"Hanya satu yang aku sangat inginkan saat ini, Teme. Hanya satu.. yaitu kau segera bangun, Teme. Aku.. aku merindukanmu, Teme. Kumohon, bangunlah! Bangun, Uchiha Sasuke! Atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu selamanya karena kau tidak menepati janjimu." Marahku.

"Bangun, Teme! Kumohon! Aku akan melakukan apapun jika kau bangun, Teme. Karena itu.." Aku pun terdiam tak mampu lagi melanjutkan ucapanku.

Entah apa yang mendorongku, kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, dapat kurasakan hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Bisikku sebelum akhirnya aku mengeleminasi jarak yang tersisa. Mengecup bibirnya lembut. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat hingga kurasakan gerakan kecil menarik kepalaku hingga bibir kami saling bertaut kembali. Bukan hanya sebuah kecupan, tapi sebuah lumatan yang membuatku tidak bisa bernapas.

**-End Pov-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

"Mmm.. Kh.. Sa-sasuke!" Ucap Naruto terkejut di sela ciuman 'panas' mereka.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke setelah melepas ciumannya.

Mereka pun terdiam dan hanya saling memandang, seolah menyalurkan segala perasaan yang mereka pendam selama ini. Bukan dengan kata-kata, tetapi dengan hati mereka.

"Ka-kau sadar, Teme. Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Seru Naruto tak percaya.

"Ck, Dobe. Kau bisa lihat sendirikan."

"Ka-kau.. mm.. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Teme? Apa ada yang sakit? Pusing? A.. aa.. ah.. atau kau mau ke toilet?" Tanya Naruto mulai buka suara.

"Hmph.. Pertanyaanmu yang terakhir itu aneh sekali, Dobe. Kau memang benar-benar dobe." Sindir Sasuke.

"A-pa katamu, Teme! Kau.. Ternyata kau masih tetap menyebalkan. Aku benci padamu, Teme." Seru Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membenciku, Dobe. Karena aku tahu kau terlalu mencintaiku." Tantang Sasuke.

"Iiikkh.. Percaya diri sekali kau, Uchiha. Aku membencimu! Aku sungguh-sungguh.. A-aku sungguh sangat membencimu.. Aku sangat membencimu.." Suara pemuda pirang itu semakin mengecil, disusul suara isak yang mulai terdengar. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku membencimu.. Aku membencimu.. Aku membencimu.." Ucap Naruto berulang kali, seolah kata itu adalah sebuah mantera.

Sasuke pun mengangkat dirinya, mengamit lengan malaikat pirangnya dan membawa pemuda itu ke dalam rengkuhannya, membaringkannya di atas tubuhnya seraya mengusap surai emas itu lembut.

"Aku membencimu, Teme." Ucap Naruto lagi di sela isakkannya.

"Hn."

"Aku membencimu.. Aku membenci dirimu yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, Teme. Aku benci kau yang tak kunjung sadar saat aku memanggilmu berkali-kali. Aku benci kau yang tampak seperti akan meninggalkan aku, Teme. Aku.. aku.. be-benci.."

"Sstt.. Aku tahu, Dobe. Maafkan aku." Potong Sasuke masih mengusap surai pirang tersebut, berusaha menenangkannya. Dapat dirasakan oleh pemuda raven itu bahwa tubuh dalam rengkuhannya itu bergetar dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya seolah jika dia melepaskannya sedetik saja, pemuda raven itu akan menghilang dari dekapannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi tersebut. Sasuke seakan tidak rela melepas kehangatan dari pemuda pirang di atasnya. Walau jujur tubuhnya mulai mati rasa akibat beban di atasnya dan –jangan lupa- keadaannya yang baru saja terbangun dari koma. Tapi dibanding semua itu ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Do.."

"Ah.. Aku harus memberitahu, Mikotoba-san!" Seru Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dan berlari ke luar ruangan. Menyisakan pemuda raven yang mematung dan hilang tertiup angin(?).

Owh, tampaknya Naruto melupakan fakta jika Mikoto telah pergi berjam-jam lalu dan besar kemungkinan dia sudah tidak berada di Rumah Sakit. Lagipula kenapa juga dia tidak menghubunginya saja lewat ponsel? Hah.. sungguh amat sangat pintar sekali dirimu Naruto.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Malam itu riuh redam terdengar dari sebuah kamar di salah satu rumah sakit ternama Konoha.

"Ck, akhirnya kau sadar juga, baka Otouto."

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hah, ternyata kau masih menyebalkan seperti sebelumnya." Sindir Itachi.

"Hn, dan ternyata keriputmu masih tetap ada seperti sebelumnya." Balas Sasuke.

"KAU..?!" Ucapan Itachi terhenti saat seseorang menahan pergerakannya. Yah, berjaga-jaga agar si sulung Uchiha itu tidak membuat sang bungsu tertidur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hei, kaliankan tahu dia baru saja bangun.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah, Tachi-kun. Sasukekan baru saja bangun." Ucap Deidara sambil memeluk Itachi dari belakang, menahan pergerakkannya.

"Dei.." Panggil Itachi seraya berbalik.

"Kau memang paling mengerti diriku," ujarnya seraya bersiap memeluk pemuda pirang itu, sebelum sebuah pukulan mendarat manis di kepalanya.

"Ouch." Pekik Itachi.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh properti orang." Ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Akasuna Sasori itu.

"A-ah.. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Aku bukan barang, un." Ronanya saat lengan mungil pemuda merah itu melingkari tubuhnya.

"Hiks.. Kyuu-chan, aku kangen." Pundung Itachi menyebut nama tunangannya yang tengah melakukan study banding di negeri paman Sam itu. Kontan saja hal itu disambut dengan tatapan ilfeel oleh sebagian penghuni di ruangan tersebut.

Yah, sudah jadi rahasia umum jika sang sulung Uchiha a.k.a Uchiha Itachi telah bertunangan dengan Uzumaki-Namikaze Kyuubi, anak angkat dari Uzumaki Mito. Sebenarnya Minato dan Kushina berkeinginan menjadikan kyuubi sebagai anak mereka dan memakaikan marga Namikaze padanya, tetapi entah kenapa Kyuubi menolak dan tetap menggunakan nama Uzumaki. Meskipun begitu siapa yang tidak tahu betapa posesifnya rubah satu itu jika sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Hahaha.. Sabarlah, sayang! Saat liburan musim dingin nanti si rubah itu juga akan pulang." Ucap Kushina menghibur calon menantunya tersebut.

"Ah, ya. Kaa-san benar." Senyum Itachi.

"Aah~, irinya. Aku juga mau dipanggil kaa-san oleh Naru-chan. Benarkan, Fuga-kun" Kerling Mikoto seraya melirik putranya dan pemuda pirang yang -tak lama lagi- akan menjadi menantunya itu yang disambut rona merah dari keduanya.

"Tuh, kau dengarkan, Otouto." Sindir Itachi mengundang gelak tawa di ruangan itu.

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

"Fuh, akhirnya mereka semua pulang juga." Ucap Naruto. Bukannya dia mengharapkan kepulangan mereka. Tapi.. ah, kau pasti akan berharap hal yang sama jika seandainya kau berada di posisi Naruto.

"Hn, mereka hanya mengkhawatirkan kita, Dobe."

"Uuh.. Ta-tapi tetap saja. A-aku kan masih kuliah, Teme. Ku-kurasa menikah itu masih terlalu cepat." Rona Naruto.

"Hn, kemarilah!" Ucap Sasuke seraya menjulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh sang kekasih. Sasukepun menarik sang kekasih ke dalam rengkuhannya, menempatkan tubuh mungil itu diatas tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ne, Teme. Sebenarnya selama ini kau kemana? Kenapa aku merasa kau seperti menghindariku?" Rajuk Naruto seraya menempatkan kepalanya di perbatasan leher Sasuke, menghirup aroma yang selama ini dia rindukan.

"Hn."

"Ck, sudah kubilang 'hn'-mu itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah, Teme!"

Lama mereka berdua terdiam, sampai akhirnya sasuke sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjulurkan tangannya ke laci meja yang terdapat di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Dobe."

"Hn."

"Ck, itu "trade mark"ku, Dobe"

"Hn."

"Dobe!"

"..."

"Baka-Dobe-Usurato.."

"APA, Teme!" Potong Naruto kesal seraya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eh?"

"Apa ini, Teme?" Tanya Naruto, jelas dia bingung dengan beda yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Dobe. Ini cincin, Baka-Dobe. Masa kau tidak ta.."

"Aku tahu itu sebuah cincin, Teme! Tapi apa maksudnya kau menyodorkan benda ini padaku. Dan jangan mengatai aku bodoh, Teme!" Kesal Naruto.

"..."

"Teme. Sebenarnya apa maumu. Kau menghilang tiba-tiba, lalu muncul dengan cara seperti ini. Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku, Teme. Berpikir kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Dan sekarang kau masih ingin bermain rahasia-rahasian lagi denganku. Jangan main-main Uchiha Sasu.."

"Menikahlah denganku, Dobe!"

"Eh.. A-apa yang kau katakan, Teme? A-aku.." Naruto hanya dapat terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan rona merahpun terlihat mulai menyebar di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, Dobe! Ini perintah!" Tegas Sasuke.

"A-apa? Enak saja memangnya kau siapa, seenaknya saja memutuskan hal itu." Bantah Naruto tidak terima.

"Aku? Aku UCHIHA SASUKE." Jawab Sasuke dengan percaya diri.

"Lagipula aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke lagi sebelum kekasihnya itu sempat membantahnya lagi, diapun memasangkan cincin itu begitu saja dengan –coretpaksacoret- tanpa seijin sang empunya.

"Ah, Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke seraya mengecup telinga malaikat pirangnya itu dengan gerakan menggoda.

"A-ah.. Sa-sasuke.. Hentikan.. A-apa yang kau lakukan.." Ucap Naruto menggeliat pelan saat dirasakannya hembusan menggelitik disekitar cuping telinganya.

"Hn, mengambil hadiahku, Dobe."

"Apa maksudmu? Lagipula kau ma.. Aahh.. Sasuke! Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku!" Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas dan Naruto bisa merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya saat Sasuke menggigit perbatasan leher dan pundaknya.

"Aku hanya mengurus beberapa masalah kecil, Dobe."

"Yah, mengurus tentang pernikahan kita. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus mendapat ijin dulu dari ayahku dan keluargamu tentunya." Ucap Sasuke lagi seraya menambahkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan di leher mulus sang kekasih.

"Ta.. Argh.. Tapi a-aku masih.. Umm.." Dengan cepat Sasuke membungkam bibir manis sang kekasih dengan bibirnya.

"Mmm.. ngg.. aah.. Sa-su.." Desah Naruto. Tampak saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan juga membasahi dagu sang kekasih di bawahnya. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak mengganggu sang Uchiha bungsu sama sekali. Dia malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan menarik kepala sang kekasih.

"Ah.. hah.. haah.. kau.."

"Kita bisa menikah saat kau lulus nanti, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan. Untuk saat ini aku cukup puas hanya dengan bertunangan." Ucap Uchiha bungsu seraya menjilat bibirnya seakan tengah menikmati santapannya. Memang, hanya saja saat ini sang kekasih –coretcalontunangancoret-nyalah "santapannya" itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin menagih janjimu dulu, Dobe." Seringai Sasuke.

"Eh, A-apa.. hah.."

"Bukankah kau berkata akan melakukan apapun jika aku bangun, Dobe!? Sekarang aku menagih janjimu itu. Aku mau kau, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke seraya menatap wajah kekasihnya yang mendadak memucat.

"Anggap saja sebagai bulan madu kita." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Bu-bulan madu? Kita bahkan belum menikah, Teme!" pekik Naruto.

"Tapi akan, Dobe. Jadi apa salahnya jika aku menagihnya sekarang, sama saja bukan." Sergah Sasuke.

"Eeehh.. A-aku tidak mau, Teme. Lagipula kaukan masih sakit dan.. Aah.. sejak kapan kau melepas infusmu, Teme." Seru Naruto panik.

"Hn, aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi, Dobe. Jadi.. bisa kita mulai sekarang, Naru-chan." Goda Sasuke seraya menjilat bibirnya.

"Aaaahhh.. Ja-jangan, Sasuke.. Akh.. Gyaaaaaa.. Jangan sentuh ituuuuu! Temeeeee."

**-THE END-**

**Dan kou serahkan sisanya menurut imajinasi masing-masing.. XDD *plak**

**Fyuh, ceppy yang panjang. Anggap aj pmintan maf dr kou yg apdetna lamaaaaa.. XP**

**Dan...**

**YEY.. akhirnya kelar juga ni cerita.. hiks.. kou akhirna g punya utang.. X'D**

**Gomen krn tll lama apdet.. msh adakah yang nungguin fic nista ini.. DX**

**Ini sekaligus fic barter bwt Fujoshi nyasar a.k.a azusa thebadgirl. Yang udah mw bikinin request kou.. sankyuu.. XD *Hug fujo smp gepeng**

**Backtothe diah-san michiru: **gomeeeen.. no time krn pkl, no idea krn WB n no leppie krn kompie n leppie rusak.. baru bs beli ngumpulin uang dlu.. TTATT.. he3.. wlw hiatus jg.. pasti kpn2 kou apdet.. kan ud janji bakal namatin.. abis kou jg g suka klo baca fic. Eh tnyata g tamat2 a.k.a hiatus.. TTATT.. sankyuu.. XD

**KyouyaxCloud: **ehem.. enakkan dua-duana lost control.. XP *plak... aiiih~.. kyouya demen more2 aj y.. he5 *plak

**Rose: **pastina tw dong.. klo ngga gmn c sasu bs bulak balik typ hari.. bs drajam minato nanti.. XP.. kou ngga janji apdet kilat.. kou msh ada TA.. TTATT.. tp kou pastikan akan apdet kok.. sankyuu.. XD

**TheLittleOrange: **he5.. klo utk typo.. kou hnya manusia bysa.. pasti ad yg nyempil wlw kou ud cek bX2.. =D.. klo utk typo dbincang2 ini.. emang sngaja.. byr kou agak enak n g brasa kaku.. maf y klo nia-san kcewa.. susah emang klo hrs mnyenangkan smua reader, krn perbedan keinginan n minat.. XP

**Micon: **ehem.. byk yg mengharap M.. kou jg ngarep c sebenerna.. XP *plak.. gomen tll lama.. kou g bs ngetik tanpa leppie.. aplg kou sll on diatas tengah mlm.. he3

**Hatakehanahangry: **kou ngga mw receh.. mwna uang kertas merah yg angkana ad 6.. XP *matre.. ms sasu nerjang mlu.. sX2 naru dong yg nerjang.. XP.. sankyuu kou usahain yg tbaik.. XD

**Aletta Vivace: **gomen lama.. DX.. aletta-san kok ripiuna dceppie 2? Sankyuu.. XD.. klo mslh typo kou hanya manusia biasa.. pasti ad yg nyempil.. he3

**ChaaChulie247: **aw.. aw.. naru polos? Kdinginan donk.. XP *plak.. makasih.. XD

**Aigaara: **he5, skrg kou cintana ma Neji kok.. silakan gaara-na bwt Ai.. *nyodorin

Itu summaryna bgtu krn cerminan hati.. wkwkwk *plak

**Imouto Aruzaki-chan: **ini ud tmasuk panjang lo.. ud kou panjang2in.. XD *plak.. ini apdet, sankyuu.. XDD

**Fi Suki Saki: **g papa tw, kan sama2 enak.. naru enak meraba, sasu jg enak draba.. XP *mecum mode on.. sasu suka kok yg bahaya2.. hi5 *chidori.. kou emang bkn bruang.. tp lg mw jd anak ayam.. nunggu netes.. XD *plak.. sankyuu.. XDD

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe: **iya tuh.. gede, gede dobe-na.. wkwkwk *rasengan.. sankyuu, ni apdet.. XD

**Yashina Uzumaki: **mm.. blm brani biqn lemon.. tp baca suka.. XP *plak.. sankyuu, kou seneng klo reader seneng n suka.. XD.. salam kenal jg.. XDD

**The Sirius of Black Daria: **hahaha.. dlu kou ad pmikiran gt c, mimpi kok bs basah.. wkwkwk *plak.. makasih ya.. XD.. jgn bosen baca ini fic yg g kelar2.. XP

**Aglea Dhichan: **bukan mimpi kok.. beneran.. yang mimpi itu beda lagi.. mereka ehem2.. XP *plak.. ha5, pulang2 mandi air dingin sasu-na.. XP *chidori.. sankyuu ripiuna.. XD

**CrazyFujo:** hahaha.. iya, mgqn saking terlena-na smp kbawa mimpi.. XP *drasengan.. agresif dbawah sadar.. XP.. ini ud apdet kok.. makasih ud baca.. XD

**Nara Hikari: **itukan ud puber.. jd sisana silakan diimajinasikan ndiri aj y.. he5 *plak..XP.. ini ud apdet.. makasih y.. XD

**Kou sll semangat klo baca ripiu2, bawanna suka senyum2.. hi5 *gila**

**Sankyuu jg sama smua reader atas dukunganna.. silent reader jg.. XD**

**Makasiiiiih bgt ud ma baca kou.. XDD**

**Sbg kenang2an, boleh g kou mnta ripiu.. XDD *nadahin tangan**

**Hope u enjoy this fic, yg wlw apdetna biqn readers bulukkan.. XD *dgampar**

**Always with smile**

**-Kou-**


End file.
